Pour l'amour d'un enfant
by LaskaMalfoy
Summary: TERMINEE. Hermione, 20 ans se promène dans les rues du chemin de traverse où elle rencontre Léo, 2 ans et perdu. mais quand l'enfant en question est le fils de Drago Malfoy, les choses se compliquent.
1. Default Chapter

**Titre** : Pour l'amour d'un enfant

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Rating**: K

**Résumé** : Hermione, 20 ans se promène dans les rues du chemin de traverse où elle rencontre Léo, 2 ans et perdu.

N/A : Je suis un peu en panne d'inspiration pour changement de vie, donc en attendant je me libère l'esprit d'une autre fic. Si vous aimez, je mettrez la suite

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre 

Hermione Granger, jeune sorcière d'à peine 20 ans se promenait dans le rues du Chemin de Traverse en profitant de sa pose déjeuné. A sa sortie de l'école, celle-ci avait décidé d'utiliser l'héritage de ses parents afin de s'offrir une librairie au-dessus de laquelle elle vivait. En effet, ses derniers avaient été tués par des Mangemorts au cours de sa septième année et lui avaient laissé une somme rondelette.

Désormais, les Mangemorts, tout comme Voldemort était de l'histoire ancienne car Harry et l'Ordre du Phénix avaient gagné la guerre peu de temps après la mort des Granger. Le monde des sorciers vivait maintenant en paix et Harry et Ron s'étaient engagés dans l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch. Tous les trois avaient laissé tomber la carrière d'Auror qu'ils avaient envisagé puisque seuls deux ou trois Mangemorts étaient encore en liberté.

Après sept années bien mouvementées, Hermione avait opté pour un travail calme qu'elle appréciait énormément et qui lui permettait d'engloutir le plus de livre possible. Mais même si elle passait toujours ses journées dans les livres, elle avait décidé d'enfin profiter de la vie et sortait fréquemment le soir en compagnie de ses anciennes amies d'école. Par contre, à ce moment précis, sa vie sentimentale était au calme plat car elle sortait d'une histoire avec un jeune sorcier. Ils s'étaient séparé en bon terme car il avait était muté en France pour son travail de médicomage. Hermione n'en avait pas trop souffert car elle savait qu'elle ne finirait pas ses jours avec lui.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle remarqua un petit garçon d'environ deux ans en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son petit corps. Elle s'approcha doucement de la petite tête blonde et s'accroupie près de lui.

« Salut bonhomme, t'es perdu ? » Demanda Hermione d'une voix douce.

Le petit ange leva la tête vers elle et acquiesça tout en continuant à pleurer doucement.

« Comment tu t'appel ? »

« Léo »

« Bonjour Léo, moi c'est Hermione, ou Mione si tu n'arrive pas à dire mon prénom. »

« Mione ! » Prononça Léo.

« Oui, tu veux que je t'aide à retrouver ta maman ? »

« Z'ai pas de maman » Déclara t-il tristement.

« Oh, … et ton papa, tu sais où il est ? »

« Non, suis perdu. Me suis trompé de papa. »

« Tu as suivit un autre monsieur en le prenant pour ton papa ? »

Le petit garçon acquiesça et Hermione poursuivit son interrogatoire afin de pouvoir ramener le but de chou auprès de son père.

« Et tu étais où la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ? Dans un magasin ? »

« Na, papa serchait un bébé sétter »

« Une baby-sitter ? Et où ça ? »

« Chez le monsieur du zournal »

« A la Gazette du sorcier ? D'accord, tu veux bien venir avec moi, on va essayer de le trouver ? » Déclara la jeune fille en lui tendant la main. Mais voyant l'air exténué du petit garçon elle lui proposa de le porter, ce qu'il accepta avec un grand sourire.

Hermione pris le petit garçon dans ses bras et s'avança en direction du centre de la rédaction de la gazette qui se trouvait à une centaine de mètres. Aux dires du petit Léo, Hermione avait compris que son père devait certainement passer une annonce dans le journal afin de trouver une baby-sitter. Quand ils entrèrent dans l'établissement, elle remarqua un homme de dos qui semblait chercher quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

« C'est lui ton papa ? Demanda Hermione en montrant l'homme en question à Léo.

« Vi. PAPA ! »

Quand l'homme en question se retourna à l'appel du petit garçon, Hermione constata avec étonnement qu'il était très jeune. Il était grand, blond, musclé et très séduisant avec des traits fins, des cheveux court légèrement en pétard et un visage d'ange.

« Léo, t'était passé où ! » Déclara le jeune homme en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

« Je l'ai trouvé dehors, il a visiblement suivit un homme en le confondant avec vous » Déclara Hermione en souriant au bambin.

« Merci beaucoup de l'avoir ramener »

« Papa, elle peut zenir manzer une glace a'ec nous ? s'te plait ! elle est zentille ! » demanda Léo en adressant un visage suppliant à son père.

« Si elle est d'accord et que ça peut te faire plaisir » Répondit le papa en souriant tendrement à son fils avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme. « Vous acceptez, ça me permettrait de vous remercier ».

« Avec plaisir, j'ai encore une demi-heure avant de reprendre le travail » Affirma la jeune femme en consultant sa montre.

« Souette ! » S'exclama Léo en se laissant tomber dans les bras d'Hermione.

Ils sortirent tous les trois de la gazette et se dirigèrent vers le glacier. Léo s'était blottit contre Hermione et avait pris son pouce dans sa bouche. Hermione remarqua le regard triste du jeune homme sur son fils et repensa au fait que le petit garçon lui avait dit ne pas avoir de maman. Une fois arrivés, ils commandèrent chacun une glace et s'installèrent en terrasse afin de profiter de cette chaude journée de juin. Léo avait quitté les bras d'Hermione et pris une chaise entre son père et la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme regardait la jeune fille qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il la trouvait très jolie et il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais il ne savait pas où. Elle était de taille moyenne mais très élancée et avait de formes très voluptueuses. Ses cheveux étaient longs, lisses, brun et coupés en dégradé sur les épaules. Les traits de son visage étaient fins et harmonieux mais ce qui attirait le plus l'attention était ses magnifiques yeux couleur miel. Léo coupa la contemplation de son père en posant une question à la jeune fille.

« T'as des zenfants ? » Demanda t-il avec l'innocence des enfants.

« Léo ! C'est indiscret comme question ! » Le gronda gentiment son père.

« C'est rien ! Et non Léo, je n'ai pas d'enfant » Répondit Hermione en souriant.

« Pou'koi ? »

« Parce que je n'ai pas trouvé de gentil papa avec qui en avoir »

« Ah ! Papa, elle peut être ma bébé sétter ? » Demanda Léo en se tournant vers son père qui faillit s'étrangler avec sa glace.

« Mais Léo, tu ne peux pas choisir ta baby-sitter comme ça ! En plus, elle à déjà un travail » Déclara le jeune père, gêné face à cette jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« C'est urgent ? Demanda Hermione après quelques instants de réflexion.

« Oui, assez. Pourquoi vous connaissez quelqu'un qui pourrait convenir ? »

« Non, mais en attendant que vous trouviez quelqu'un, je pourrais m'en charger. Je travail à mon compte dans une librairie et je pourrais facilement concilier les deux. J'ai une vendeuse qui s'occupe des clients et mon travail consiste surtout à recevoir les commandes et les ranger. C'est à vous de voir mais il semble alaise avec moi et en attendant de trouver mieux ! » Déclara Hermione assez emballée à l'idée de s'occuper du bout de chou.

« Dis voui, s'te plaiiiiit » Renchérit l'enfant en question.

« Mais, euh… enfin je ne connais même pas votre nom » Déclara le jeune homme réticent à l'idée de confier son fils à une inconnue. Il réalisa aussi qu'aucun des deux n'avait pris le temps de se présenté.

« Mais papa, c'est Mione ! »

« Mione… comme Hermione… Hermione Granger ? » Demanda l'homme en ouvrant grand les yeux et en comprenant enfin où il avait déjà vu cette jeune femme.

« Oui, on se connaît ? » Questionna la jeune femme, étonnée à son tour.

« Je vois que toi non plus tu ne m'as pas reconnu ! » Affirma le jeune homme en souriant.

« Si je t'avais déjà vu quelque part, je m'en souviendrais » Déclara Hermione avant de rougir légèrement.

« Vraiment ! Je constate que Miss-je-sais-tout à quelques trous de mémoire » Se moqua le jeune homme d'une voix traînante.

La jeune femme en face de lui écarquilla les yeux en comprennent qui était son interlocuteur. C'était le son de sa voix qui lui avait permis de comprendre ainsi que le surnom qu'il avait utilisé. Si elle ne l'avait pas reconnu avant, c'est parce que tout chez lui avait changé. Déjà physiquement, il n'était plus tout à fait le même mais ce qui avait surtout changé était son attitude. Son visage arborait toujours une attitude de bienveillance et son regard était doux quand il se posait sur son fils. Et sa voix était vraiment différente d'avant car il parlait avec elle en toute courtoisie et quand il s'adressait à Léo, sa voix était remplit de tendresse. Tant de choses qui n'avaient jamais eu leur place dans les conversations non civilisées qu'ils entretenaient à Poudlard.

« Ma…Malfoy ! Je crois que je vais y aller » Déclara Hermione en se levant promptement et en oubliant la raison de sa présence, tant le choc était grand.

« Mione ? » Prononça faiblement Léo avec tristesse.

Hermione tourna la tête vers le petit garçon et constata qu'il était au bord des larmes et lui adressait un regard de totale incompréhension. N'accordant aucune importance à Malfoy, elle s'agenouilla côté du petit et prit une de ses petites mains dans les siennes.

« Ecoute, Léo, je suis désolée mais je ne pourrais pas être ta baby-sitter. J'aurais bien aimé mais c'est impossible »

« Pou'koi ? » Demanda l'enfant en laissant couler ses larmes.

« Parce que ton papa et moi, on ne s'aime pas depuis notre enfance. » Expliqua Hermione

« Pou'koi ? » Demanda encore l'enfant en se tournant vers son père.

« Euh… » Fut tout ce que Malfoy trouva à dire.

« Il t'expliquera plus tard. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir connu. Au revoir Léo » Déclara tristement Hermione en lui faisant un bisou sur le front.

Drago, qui n'avait toujours rien dit regarda son fils et constata à quel point il était triste et désemparé. La jeune fille en face de lui avait déjà ramassé son sac et s'apprêtait à partir. Mais quand elle passa à côté de lui, il ne put se résoudre à laisser son fils dans cet état, et saisit la main de la jeune fille. Le contact les électrifia légèrement tous les deux, mais ils n'en montrèrent rien.

« Attends, on pourrait peut-être trouver un compromis ? Pour lui faire plaisir » Déclara Drago quelque peu gêné en lâchant sa main .

Hermione sembla réfléchir un instant mais quand elle reposa son attention sur Léo qui semblait avoir une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, elle acquiesça et retourna s'asseoir. Trop heureux de la voir rester, Léo s'installa sur ses genoux et lui fit un gros câlin.

« Tout le contraire de toi, ton fils ! Se moqua Hermione.

« Il y à une chose que je ne peux pas lui apporter, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde » Déclara Drago d'une voix morne en regardant tristement son fils.

« Tu as changé, Malfoy ! » Affirma la jeune fille en s'en voulant de sa réflexion.

« Un enfant te change une vie » Déclara t-il en souriant légèrement.

« J'imagine. Bon, tu propose quoi ? »

« Je commence à travailler dans trois jours mais je doute trouver une bonne nounou dans un laps de temps aussi court. Donc, si tu pouvais le garder à partir de lundi, ça m'arrangerais. Je pense qu'une semaine sera suffisant et que d'ici là j'aurais trouvé quelqu'un. Tu es toujours d'accord ? »

« Moi, oui. Après tout, je fais ça pour lui et pas pour toi. Mais toi, tu vas oser laisser ton fils avec une personne comme moi ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Je sais que tu es une personne responsable et après tout tu as quand même sept ans d'expérience dans le domaine. Avec le balafré et la belette, ça devait être pire qu'un simple gamin de deux ans. » Se moqua légèrement Drago en souriant.

« Donc tu commence lundi, à quelle heure ? »

« A 9h, ça te vas si je te l'amènes vers 8h45 ? »

« La librairie ouvre à huit heure donc ça ne dérange pas. »

« Et elle se trouve où ta librairie ? »

« T'étais passé où pendant les deux dernières années ? Enfin bref, tu te rappèle de chez Fleury & Bott, je suppose. Et bien c'est là, j'ai repris l'affaire à leur mort. » Expliqua Hermione en contemplant Léo qui venait de s'endormir sur se genoux.

« Ok, et pour ton salaire, j'irais me renseigner sur le tarif horaire des nounous »

« Je ne fais pas ça pour l'argent ! »

« Je sais mais je ne veux pas d'une dette envers toi. » Affirma Drago d'un ton froid.

« Tu n'a peut-être pas tant changé que ça. En tout cas pas avec tout le monde. Bon je vais devoir y aller, tu peux le prendre, je ne voudrais pas le réveiller ? » Demanda Hermione en désignant Léo ave le menton.

Drago se leva et se pencha sur la jeune femme afin de récupérer son fils au moment où celle-ci levait la tête vers lui. Ils échangèrent un bref regard avant de détourner les yeux quelque peu troublé par cette proximité. Une fois libérée, Hermione récupéra ses affaires et partit en direction de sa librairie.

« A lundi. » Furent les derniers mots qu'ils prononcèrent en se séparent.

Une fois de retour dans son magasin, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se poser une foule de question sur ce qui venait de se passer.

« _Qui peut être la mère de Léo ? Pourquoi Léo ne la connaît pas ? Quel est le travail de Malfoy, je n'ai même pas pensé à lui demandé. Et où était-il passé pendant ces deux dernières années ? Je sais qu'il n'était pas là le jour de la grande bataille mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'il avait fuit avec son père. Lucius Malfoy étant un des Mangemorts qui n'a jamais été attrapé, ça m'a paru logique. Mais maintenant, je ne sais plus. Et puis pourquoi est-il aussi mignon, ça devrait pas être permis. Voilà que je me met à dérailler. Aller au travail, ça me changera les idées. » _Pensa Hermione.

* * *

N/A : Alors, vous aimez ou pas? désolé si y'a des fautes mais j'ai pas pris le temps de le faire corriger. mais j'ai eu l'idée hier soir, j'ai écrit cet aprem et je poste ce soir donc m'en voulez pas. 


	2. Hermione, bébé sétter

**Titre** : Pour l'amour d'un enfant

* * *

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Rating**: K

**Résumé** : Hermione, 20 ans se promène dans les rues du chemin de traverse où elle rencontre Léo, 2 ans et perdu.

* * *

**Note : **Je ne pensais pas que cette petite histoire vous plairez autant, j'ai reçu 23 reviews pour un premier chapitre ! Merci, c'est trop gentil car c'est une première pour moi d'en recevoir autant en une seule fois

* * *

**RAR** :

**_Lolly-girl_** : voilà la suite alors bonne lecture. kiss et merci.

**_Jorajho_** : ah, te voilà de retour ! j'espères que tu as passé de bonne vacances ? en tout cas, voilà de koi t'occuper quelques minutes alors bonne lecture. Kiss et merci

**_Lolaboop_** : voilà la suite que tu exigeait. Kiss

**_Violette_** : ta review m'a fait vachement plaisir, si tu t'es plongée à ce point là dans l'histoire, c'est que tu as vraiment aimé. Pour une fic qui me servait de passe temps en attendant de retrouver l'inspiration pour ma fic principale, je suis trop contente qu'elle plaise autant. Pour la mère de léo, la réponse arrivera au chapitre 4 (je pense, il est pas écrit encore.) kiss

**_Soupops_** : voilà la suite alors bonne lecture ; kiss et merci.

**_Luce.W_** : le décor est planté mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais le « déplanter » de temps en temps, et je prévois quelques perturbateurs (j'aime pas quand c'est trop simple). Kiss

**_Poilo_** : voilà la suite alors bonne lecture ; kiss et merci

**_Narsilla_** : pour la mère de Léo, tu ne le saura pas tout de suite. Désolée. En tout cas ta rev. M'a fait très plaisir ; contente que tu aime et j'espères que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

**_Cynore_** : voilà la suite. Merci. Kiss

**_Pupuce01_** : bonne lecture, j'espères que ca te plaira. Kiss

**_Arwenajane_** : alors, non léo, n'a pas été adopté mais tu ne saura pas qui est sa mère (pas avant le chapitre 4 en tout cas !) et oui drago la eut vers ses 18ans. Je suis contente que mes fics te plaise. J'en ai une autre en projet mais je ne la commencerais que quand j'aurais fini une des deux en cours. (mais ça sera pas un Drago/ hermione ! désolé ) kiss

**_Lumiere d'Earendil_** : voilà la suite alors bonne lecture ; kiss et merci

**_Liz Ewilan_** : un jeune homme blond ? je sais pas ! en tout cas, voilà la suite ; et toi à quand la tienne. Kiss

**_Hermylove_** : voilà la suite alors bonne lecture. kiss et merci

**_Elaviel_** : qui est la mère ? je dirais rien mais je peux t'assurer que c'est pas pansy (c'est pas le fils d'une abrutit, mon petit leo !). voilà la suite, alors bonne lecture. Kiss

**_Slydawn_** : voilà la suite alors bonne lecture. kiss et merci

**_Queudver : _**merci, alors voilà la suite. Kiss

**_Ewilan59_** : pas mal mon petit Léo ? hein ? enfin bref, voilà la suite ; merci et kiss

**_Lunder_** : Tricheuse t'a déjà lu la suite. Kiss

**_Lowrana_** : je vois que tu as vraiment aimé, c'est cool. En tout cas, voilà la suite. Kiss

**_Mimichang _**: voilà la suite alors bonne lecture. kiss et merci

**_Terra_** : pour ton site, je veux bien mais envoie un mail, ça sera plus simple. kiss

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Hermione, bébé sétter

Le week-end se passa bien trop lentement au goût d'Hermione qui était impatiente de revoir le petit Léo, mais aussi de trouver des réponses aux questions qu'elle s'était posées tout le week-end.

Quand le lundi matin arriva enfin, elle ne put s'empêcher de se préparer avec un peu plus d'attention qu'à son habitude. Elle avait revêtu une robe longue pourpre très légère qui moulait le haut de son corps et flottait sur ses longues jambes. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée et avait relevé ses cheveux afin qu'ils ne la gêne pas par cette chaude journée de début d'été.

Elle arriva un peu plus tôt que d'habitude à la librairie afin d'accomplir le plus de chose possible avant l'arrivé de Léo. Elle aurait de cette manière plus de temps à lui accorder. Quand la vendeuse arriva, peu avant huit heure, elle fut surprise de constater que sa patronne ait déjà accomplit autant de tâche. Les nouveaux livres reçus la veille étaient déjà en rayon, la caisse était prête à l'emploi et elle était déjà en train de préparer la commande aux fournisseurs alors qu'elle ne le faisait habituellement qu'en cours de journée.

« Bonjour Hermione, vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? » Demanda la vendeuse en entrant.

« Oh, bonjour Steph, je suis arrivée il y à une demie heure. Tu peux mettre la pancarte sur ouvert si tu veux. Tout est prêt. » Déclara Hermione.

Steph était une cracmol un peu plus jeune qu'Hermione très sympathique. Elle était grande, blonde, pas très jolie, mais d'une gentillesse et d'une bonté incroyable. La patronne l'avait tout suite choisit quand elle cherchait une vendeuse car les autres candidates était souvent bien plus âgées et Hermione ne voulait pas se sentir mal à l'aise face à une employé plus veille qu'elle même. Les deux jeunes filles s'était rapidement liées d'amitié et elles se retrouvaient souvent le soir avec Ginny, Lavande et Parvarti pour discuter et sortir entre amies.

Les trois amies Griffondor d'Hermione avaient bien réussit leurs vies et deux d'entre elles étaient déjà mariées. Lavande avait fait sa vie avec Neuville et elle tenait une boutique de vêtement mi-moldus mi-sorcier, sur le chemin de Traverse. Neuville occupait quant à lui le poste de professeur de botanique à Poudlard car Chourave avait pris sa retraite. Ils étaient marié depuis plus d'un an et envisageaient d'avoir leur premier enfant.

Parvarti avait épousé Ron, à la surprise de tous qui croyait que le rouquin craquait pour sa meilleur amie. Parvarti occupait une poste de journaliste chez Sorcière Herbdo et s'occupait de la rubrique potins, ce qui lui convenait à merveille. Ron et elle était sortie ensemble au début de leur sixième année et celui-ci l'avait demandé en mariage juste avant la grande bataille. Le mariage n'avait pas tardé et six mois plus tard, naissait Arthur en mémoire à M.Weasley, décédé quelques mois plus tôt au cour d'une attaque au ministère.

Ginny quand à elle attendait toujours patiemment qu'Harry se décide à la demande en mariage. Il lui avait avoué son amour juste après la bataille en lui expliquant qu'il n'avait rien dit plus tôt, de peur que Voldemort ne l'utilise contre lui. Ginny avait été la seule à continuer dans son idée de devenir Auror et était désormais une des plus jeune mais aussi une des meilleures. Les deux dernières années de guerre, l'avaient beaucoup endurcit et sa spécialité restait toujours le sortilège de Chauve-furie. Ginny était la seule Weasley à ne pas avoir d'enfant et cela l'attristait souvent. Mais elle attendait patiemment qu'Harry se décide. De toute façon, elle l'avait attendu pendant sept ans et elle attendrait encore. Ils vivaient ensemble au 12 square Grimmbaud, dans l'ancienne demeure de Sirius qu'Harry avait hérité à la mort de celui-ci.

Fred avait fait sa vie avec Angélina Johnson tandis que son frère avait épousé Katie Bell. Les deux mariages avaient eu lieu le même jour et un an plus tard, à quelques jours d'écarts naissaient les jumelles de Fred, suivit des jumeaux de George. Ils vivaient tous les huit dans une grande maison proche du Terrier. Les femmes restaient à la maison pour s'occuper des enfants pendant que les maris s'occupaient de leurs magasins de farces et attrapes qui marchaient très bien. George s'occupait de celui de Chemin de Traverse et Fred gérait celui de Prè-au-Lard.

Hermione sortit de ses pensées, qui avaient dérivées alors qu'elle achevait sa commande de livre. Steph était déjà en train de servir les premiers clients de la journée qui n'étaient pas encore très nombreux. Le mois de juin n'était pas très mouvementé mais celui d'août allait largement rattraper ça grâce à la rentrée scolaire. Hermione allait même être obligée d'engager une nouvelle vendeuse si elle se fiait à l'année passée.

« Au fait, Steph, aujourd'hui je ne serais pas trop disponible car je va garder le petit garçon d'un ancien … camarade d'école disons » L'informa Hermione.

« Ok, je suppose que c'est pour cette raison que tu es arrivée aussi tôt ce matin. »

« En effet, d'ailleurs les voilà ! » Déclara Hermione en se tournant vers l'entrée.

A peine la porte ouverte, la petite tête blonde lui avait déjà fondue dessus et lui tendait les bras avec un grand sourire. Hermione le souleva et lui fit un bisou sur la joue en guise de bonjour. Il le lui rendit en lui faisait un bisou baveux sur la joue. Hermione reporta son attention sur le père qui s'approchait nonchalamment vers elle avec les mains enfoncées dans les poches.

« Bonjour Malfoy, je vois que tu es de bonne humeur ce matin. »

« Raaah, ça va ! Léo m'a harcelé tout le week-end en parlant de toi et ce matin, c'était encore pire » Expliqua Drago d'un ton froid.

« Pauvre petit dragon , ça a dut être horrible ! » Déclara Hermione dans le but de l'agacer.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, cette réplique eut l'effet complètement inverse sur le jeune homme qui lui lança un regard surpris quelle ne remarqua pas. Jamais personne ne l'avait appelé de cette façon et ça lui avait fait un drôle d'effet. Reprenant un peu contenance, il lui montra le sac qu'il tenait sur l'épaule et lui demanda où il pouvait le poser.

Hermione le conduisit dans une autre pièce en passant derrière le comptoir et lui montra une table sur laquelle il posa le sac. La pièce était deux fois plus petite que la librairie mais contenait aussi énormément de livre, consciencieusement rangés sur des étagères. La table sur laquelle il avait posé le sac était assez grande et occupait tous le centre de la pièce. Face à la porte, se trouvait une petit fenêtre qui permettait de baigner la pièce dans une douce lumière matinale. Dans un coin, un escalier en colimaçon permettait de monter à l'étage.

« Pourquoi tu as divisé ta librairie en deux parties ? » Demanda Drago, légèrement curieux.

« Cette pièce ne fait pas partie de la librairie, c'est ma bibliothèque personnelle. »

« Tu déconne ! » S'exclama Drago.

« Non, tu sais quand on a une réputation de rat de bibliothèque, les gens ont souvent tendance à t'offrir des livres » Expliqua Hermione en souriant.

« Ah ! Bon dans le sac, j'ai mis un lit de camp, réduit, pour sa sieste ainsi qu'un pyjama. Tu trouvera aussi une tenue de rechange si il se salit ; un pull si la température se rafraîchit ; une cape imperméable en cas de pluie ; quelques jouets et sa peluche. J'ai rédigé un mot comprenant le nom de son médecin et te permettant de prendre des décisions d'urgence en cas de gros problèmes. J'ai aussi mis une bourse comprenant quelques gallions pour son repas ou s'il veut quelque chose » Enuméra Dargo sous l'œil ahurit d'Hermione.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu sois si prévoyant »

« Avec un enfant, il faut penser à tout. Bon si tu veux me joindre, en cas de problème, je travail au ministère, dans le département des mystères, section origine de la magie. »

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de cette section. »Affirma Hermione, surprise.

« Cherche pas, c'est nouveau. Par contre, comme c'est mon premier jour, je ne sais pas encore si je pourrais mais je vais essayer de me libérer pour manger avec lui ce midi. Mais si je ne suis pas là au bout d'un quart d'heure, emmène le, c'est que je n'aurais pas put »

« Ok, au fait avant de partir, tu peux poser ta main sur la porte. Ça te permettra de pouvoir transplaner ici, sinon tu ne pourra pas, j'ai les même protection anti-transplange qu'à Poudlard » Expliqua Hermione.

« Les protections de Poudlard n'ont jamais été sélective » Affirma Drago.

« Maintenant elle le sont. Dumbledore et moi avons travaillé dessus en septième année afin de permettre au membres de l'Ordre de nous rejoindre en cas de problème. » Expliqua Hermione en lui prenant la main et la posant sur la porte « _Autoridad Transplanaré »_ Prononça t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur le mur, juste à côté de sa main, en gardant le sienne dessus.

Troublé par le contact, il ne chercha pas à se dégager et attendit qu'elle retire sa main.

« Euh… c'est bon » Déclara t-elle en le lâchant.

« Je vas y aller. Tu viens me faire un bisou, terreur » Demanda t-il à Léo en se baissant et en ouvrant les bras pour y accueillir son fils.

Après un étreinte et un bisou, Drago échangea un dernier regard avec Hermione et demanda à son fils d'être sage, puis il transplana. Hermione reporta son attention sur l'enfant, lui pris la main, empoigna son sac d'affaire et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

« Allez, viens. On va te faire une sorte de chambre en haut. Et je vais te faire visitez l'appartement. »

Une fois arrivés à l'étage, ils se retrouvèrent dans un vestibule, éclairé par des vitraux et donnant une lumière multicolore que fascina Léo. La pièce principale était un grand salon comprenant une immense cheminé, un grand canapé, une installation multimédia moldue qui intrigua le petit garçon. Mais Hermione lui promis de lui montrer plus tard. Elle l'entraîna dans le couloir qui faisait face à la cheminé et lui montre les différente pièces.

La première porte à droite donnait sur la cuisine qui comportait aussi des éléments moldus ainsi qu'une table et quatre chaises. Elle enchaîna avec la deuxième porte à droite qui donnait sur une petite salle de bain avec lavabo, douche, wc et un meuble de rangement.

La pièce d'en face était le chambre d'Hermione. En face de la porte se trouvait un grand lit en fer forgé blanc encadré de deux tables de nuit de la même matière. Au milieu du mur de droite se trouvait une large fenêtre encadrée de voilage, avec un matelas et quelques coussins disposés sur le rebord. La jeune fille s'installait souvent à cet endroit pour lire. A droite de la fenêtre se trouvait une coiffeuse toujours en fer forgé et sur la gauche, une commode recouverte de cadre contenant des photos aminés représentant ses amis et des photos fixes présentant ses parents. Dans le mur d'en face, était encastré un immense placard qui lui servait d'armoire dont les portes coulissante étaient d'immenses miroirs.

La dernière pièce, celle en face de la cuisine, abritait une sorte de bureau, pleine de cartons fermés. Hermione utilisa sa baguette pour réduire le bureau et les divers cartons qu'elle plaça dans un carton. Une fois le tout installé dans le carton, elle l'emporta dans sa chambre et le rangea dans son armoire. Quand elle revint dans l'autre pièce, elle avait rapporté sa veillé malle d'école pour lui en faire une caisse à jouet. Le pièce était assez petite, mais une fois les meubles disparut, elle semblait plus grande. La fenêtre se trouvait en face de la porte il restait donc deux mur de libre pour placer le lit de camp que Malfoy lui avait fournit. Après avoir consulté Léo, ils installèrent le lit sur le mur de droite. Elle enchanta un peu le lit pour qu'il ressemble moins à lit d'appoint et fit apparaître une paire draps qu'elle utilisa pour faire le lit.

« C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Vert » Répondit Léo

« J'aurais dut m'en douter. » Déclara Hermione en enchantant le papier peint de la pièce qui devint vert. « Comme ça ? »

« Ouais ! » S'exclama t-il en souriant.

Hermione déballât le reste des affaires du petit garçon et lui donna sa peluche qui représentait un dragon vert. Dés qu'il eut sa peluche en main, il s'empressa de lui faire un câlin en souriant à Hermione.

« Tu aimes les peluches ? » Lui demanda la jeune fille.

En le voyant acquiescer fortement, elle se dirigea vers la vieille malle qu'elle avait apportée, l'ouvrit et en sortit une énorme peluche en forme de lion, emblème de Griffondor, qu'elle avait reçu en cadeau de Harry et Ron. La peluche était aussi grande que le petit garçon, et celui-ci la regarda émerveillé avant de se jeter dessus.

« Alors, il te plait ? »

« Viiii ! »

« J'me doutais. Bon, sinon, à part les dragons, tu aime quoi comme animaux ? » Demanda Hermione

« Les sevals. »

« Les chevaux, alors suis moi, je vais te montrer quelque chose qui devrait te plaira. » L'informa la jeune fille en l'entraînant dans le salon.

Elle s'installa devant la télé, ouvrit le placard et sortit le dvd de Spirit qu'elle mit dans le lecteur avant de prendre Léo dan ses bras et de s'installer avec lui sur le canapé. Elle lui montra l'écran et quand les premières images apparurent, il ouvrit grand les yeux et fixa les chevaux avec admiration. La jeune fille regarda le dessin animé avec Léo pendant environ une demi-heure, puis estimant qu'il ne fallait pas l'abrutir devant la télé, elle décida d'arrêter la télé pour lui proposer une autre activité. Voyant son air déçu, elle lui promis de lui montrer encore des images cette après-midi.

Etant donné qu'il ne restait plus qu'une petite heure avant de manger, Hermione décida d'en profiter pour ranger un nouvel arrivage de livre qui venait d'arriver avec le courrier du matin. Elle désigna Léo comme son assistant et celui-ci se fit toute une joie de la suivre en portant un ou deux livre qu'elle lui donnait. Elle pris son temps, voyant que le petit garçon paraissait si fier de lui être utile. Les clients regardaient le bambin d'un œil amusé en le voyant suivre la patronne.

A midi pile, Hermione entendit un léger plop en provenance de sa bibliothèque et elle sut que Malfoy venait d'arriver. Entraînant Léo avec elle, elle se dirigea à la rencontre du jeune homme. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard froid qui s'adoucit quand il regarda son fils.

« Tu viens manger avec moi, Léo ? »

« Vi, et Mione ? » Demanda Léo.

« On se revoie tout à l'heure » Affirma la jeune femme à l'intention de l'enfant.

« Je te le ramène dans une heure et demie. » Déclara Drago de la voix traînante qu'il lui réservait.

Il pris son fils dans ses bras et sortit sans plus de cérémonie. Hermione fût un peu surprise par cette réaction car il n'avait même pas demandé si la matinée s'était bien passée. Le fait qu'il ne lui accorde pas d'importance à elle ne la choquait pas outre mesure, mais qu'il ne se préoccupe pas du bien être de son fils l'étonnait beaucoup. Car, bien malgré elle, mais elle admettait qu'il paraissait être un bon père. Les regards qu'il posait sur lui, son attention par rapport à son bien être et la prévoyance dont il avait fait preuve en préparant les affaires de Léo le prouvait. Après tout, il était quand même passé au dessus de ses préjugés envers elle, pour faire plaisir à son fils.

Hermione retourna dans le magasin et conseilla à Steph de prendre sa pose maintenant, pendant qu'elle la remplaçait . Steph revint une heure plus tard et Hermione profita de la demi-heure restante pour manger à son tour. Elle monta dans son appartement et se prépara un repas rapide à l'aide de la magie. Une fois sa collation en engloutie, elle retourna dans a chambre de Léo et enchanta encore le papier sur lequel des petits dragons argentés et animés apparurent. Le petit garçon aurait la surprise pour sa sieste. Elle ressortie avec le sourire et alla attendre le retour des Malfoy dans la librairie.

Quand ils arrivèrent, le père lui lança encore un regard noir et déclara qu'il reviendrait chercher Léo pour six heures avant de sortir rapidement.

« Pourquoi il est en colère contre moi, ton papa ? » Demanda Hermione au petit ange qui regardait la parte que venait de franchire son père d'un œil étonné.

« Sé pas » Répondit Léo.

« C'est pas grave. Tu vas tu choisir un livre dans le section jeunesse et je vais te lire l'histoire avant ta sieste. Ça te va ? » Demanda Hermione.

L'enfant acquiesça et Hermione l'emmena dans une rangée de livre où il regarda les dessins sur les couvertures, puis après quelques minutes, il lui tendit un gros livre bleu avec l'image de dragon. La jeune fille essaya de lui faire comprendre que le livre était trop gros mais visiblement, le fait d'avoir vu le dragon sur la couverture avait convaincu Léo et Hermione du se résoudre en disant qu'elle lui lirait un passage avant chaque sieste.

Quand Léo pénétra dans sa chambre, il fut ravi de voir des petits dragons bouger sur les murs et il se coucha après qu'Hermione lui ait enfilé son pyjama. Sans plus attendre Hermione commença la lecture d'Eragon, le livre de presque mille pages qu'il avait choisit. Connaissant l'histoire, elle entreprit de la raccourcir un peu afin d'avancer plus vite dans le livre et de la rendre plus intéressante pour un enfant de deux ans. Quand l'enfant fut endormit, Hermione sortit de la pièce à pas de loup, tira la porte derrière elle sans le fermer et descendit dans sa bibliothèque après avoir jeté un charme sur les escaliers pour que Léo ne tombe pas dedans.

Deux heures plus tard, Léo se réveilla et Hermione lui donna son goûter devant la suite du dessin animé du matin. Au bout d'un demi-heure, elle décida de lui faire prendre un eu l'air et après avoir récuré le pull et la cape de l'enfant qu'elle réduisit pour les mettre dans sa poche, ils sortirent pour se rendre dans un petit parc pour enfant. Ils revinrent peu avant six heures et Hermione prépara le sac de l'enfant mais garda le lit et le pyjama pour le lendemain.

Drago, toujours ponctuel, arriva à six heures pile et emmena son fils sans un regard pour elle.

« _Mais qu'es-ce qu'il à lui ? On dirait qu'il m'en veut pour quelque chose, mais quoi ? La première fois, je croyais qu'il avait grandit mais aujourd'hui on dirait qu'il me hait toujours autant. En plus je me pose toujours autant de questions sur Léo et s'il me traite comme ça, je trouverais jamais les réponses. En plus je ne peux pas demander à Léo, il n'a que deux ans, et j'ai pas envie de l'attrister en lui parlant de sa mère. Par contre je suis vraiment en train de m'attacher à lui et la séparation va être difficile à la fin de la semaine » _Pensa tristement Hermione.

* * *

N/A : alors, vous pensez quoi de ce chapitre ? j'espères que vous aimez en tout cas. 


	3. Incidents

**Titre** : Pour l'amour d'un enfant

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Rating**: K

**Résumé** : Hermione, 20 ans se promène dans les rues du chemin de traverse où elle rencontre Léo, 2 ans et perdu. Mais les chose se complique quand l'enfant en question est le fils de Drago Malfoy.

**Note : Un grang MERCI pour toutes ces reviews car j'ai dépassé les 50 pour 2 chapitres ! c'est carrément incoyable, mais vous m'encouragez largement à continuer alors je poste la suite sans trop vous faire attendre. kiss à tous**

* * *

**RAR** :

Glamour-girl : et oui, hermione est séparée du petit léo mais pas pour longtemps… pour le comportement de drago, l'explication est dans ce chapitre mais tu n'a pas tout a fait tord. En tout cas ta review m'a fait super plaisir, je ne pensais vraiment pas que cette plairait autant mais vu le nombre de reviews ! j'ai halluciné. Kiss

Jorajho : bonne piste pour le comportement de drago, félicitation , tu es la seule a avoir trouvé. Kiss et merci

Pauapu : pour drago, l'explication est dans ce chapitre, alors tu verra bien. En tout cas merci. Kiss

Soupops : Merci, voilà la suite alors bonne lecture et j'espères que tu aimera aussi. Kiss

Ania14 : voilà la suite. Merci. Kiss

Sam malfoy : contente que mes fics te plaise. Kiss et merci

Draymoine : pour l'attitude de drago, c'est dans ce chapitre mais pour la mère de léo il faudra attendre le prochain. Merci. Kiss

Lowrana : voilà le prochain chapitre avec l'explication pour drago ! et oui mon léo est adorable, je l'aime bien . kiss

CrazyBeBee : voilà la suite avec le pourquoi de l'attitude de drago. Kiss et bonne lecture

Meli-Melo : voilà la suite, merci pour ta review. Kiss et bonne lecture

Elaviel : les fics que tu m'a cité, je les ai lu aussi et moi aussi je les adores. Je sais pas si c'est de celle la que tu parle mais il y en une avec deux enfant Ashley et Sebastian c'est Pacte avec le diable. Je l'adore mais elle n'est pas terminée. Au début ils ne sont pas de vrai enfants mais après ça change. Sinon y'a aussi Quand le serpent aime la lionne (1 et 2) avec la petite ashley même si elle n'est que leur fille adoptive. Enfin bref, y'en a d'autres mais on va pas y passer la nuit. Je te laisse lire la raison du comportement de drago. Kiss

Ewilan59 : merci pour ta review. Pour drago, lis la suite et tu vera. Kiss

Lumiere d'Earendil : voilà la suite, alors bonne lecture et j'espères que ça te plaira. Kiss

Arwenajane : merci, ta rev m'a fait plaisir. Pour drago, lis et tu verra. Kiss

Violette : merci pour ta review qui m'a fait vachement plaisir, je vais roujoir à force de recevoir autant de compliment. Lol. En tout cas, la réaction du méchant dragon blond est expliquée dans ce chapitre. Kiss

Slydawn : l'esplication pour drago arrive.. ; kiss

Me, Myself : voila la suite, avec l'explication pour drago. Kiss et merci.

Ariane : j'espères que ton pb de pc est résolu et que tu as put lire la suite ; kiss et merci

Lisalune : c'est la première fois que tu m'envoie une review, je suis trop fière car tu fais partie de mes auteurs préférées. J'ai dut lire Vampires à Poudlard et L'attaque de train une bonne disaine de fois (chacune !) et je suis attentivement celle en court, bien sûr. en tout cas, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise et j'espères que l'autre aussi (c'est pas tout à fait le même genre, mais c'est première alors soit indulgente si tu trouve le temps de la lire). En tout cas, merci pour tes deux gentille reviews. Kiss

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Incidents

Le reste de la semaine était passé sans encombres. Hermione était toujours aux petits soins pour le petit ange qu'elle gardait, qui lui, était toujours aussi adorable. Par contre, son père restait tout aussi froid et s'attardait le moins possible dans la librairie. La jeune n'avait jamais put lui poser les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête depuis leur première rencontre au Chemin de Traverse.

Hermione avait essayé de profiter le plus possible de la présence de Léo. Même si elle savait que la séparation serait rude pour tous les deux, elle n'avait put se résoudre à prendre ses distances avec l'enfant. Ils passaient toujours la matinée dans la librairie où l'assistant Léo prenait sa tâche très à cœur. Quelques fois, ils regardaient un dessin animé ou lissaient une partie du livre que Léo avait choisit. Hermione avait pensé qu'il ne ferait pas trop attention à l'histoire, mais plutôt qu'il se contenterait d'écouter les passages concernant le dragon. Dés le deuxième jour, elle s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas car Léo posait des questions et des remarques qui prouvait son intérêt complet pour l'histoire.

Constatant sa grande capacité de réflexion et sa mémoire impressionnante pour son age, elle lui avait montré les lettres de l'alphabet qu'il avait vite retenu. Pour lui donner l'impression de participer encore plus dans son travail d'assistant, elle lui demandait de trouver les livres commençant par telle ou telle lettre et il lui tendait en montrant sa fierté de réussite.

Au court de son troisième jour de garde, Hermione avait réussit à le questionner un peu. Elle lui avait demandé où ils avaient vécu avec son père avant d'arriver ici et Léo lui avait parlé de pyramides et de sable. Surprise, la jeune femme lui avait montré des images de l'Égypte et Léo lui avait assuré que son père lui avait montrer le Sphinx. Elle en avait donc déduit que Drago s'était exilé quelques temps dans ce pays. Puis, se rappelant que le jeune père travaillait dans au département des Mystères, section origines de la magie, elle supposa qu'un lien pouvait exister entre son nouveau travail et le choix du pays.

Le jeudi soir, quand Drago était venu récupéré son fils, il avait annoncé à Hermione qu'il avait trouvé une baby-sitter et que le lendemain serait le dernier jour de garde pour elle. Même si elle s'était attendue à cette nouvelle, elle n'en fut pas moins douloureuse. Le lendemain, Hermione avait prit sur elle pour essayer de faire passer une bonne journée à Léo. De plus, elle ne voulait pas le rendre triste aussi.

Quand ils s'étaient quittés, elle l'avait pris dans ses bras pour un dernier câlin et avait tant bien que mal retenu ses larmes. Drago avait assisté à la scène sans rien dire mais ils avait été touché par la relation que la jeune fille entretenait avec son fils. Et bien qu'elle essayait de ne pas le montrer, il avait vu la tristesse dans son regard. Depuis leur rencontre une semaine avant, il avait bien vu que son fils s'attachait à elle à une vitesse étonnante. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait accepté qu'elle le garde un peu.

Mais durant le week-end qui avait suivit cette rencontre, Léo n'avait pas arrêté de lui parler d'elle et même quand il n'en parlait pas, Drago s'était surpris à souvent pensé à elle. Le lundi matin, il avait était en colère car il venait de faire un rêve où la jeune fille prenait le rôle de la mère de son fils. Mais cette colère contre lui-même avait encore empiré quand, lors de sa première matinée de travail il avait repensé au plaisir qu'il avait ressentit quand elle l'avait appelé petit dragon, ou quand elle avait pris sa main. Il savait que grâce à Léo, il avait beaucoup changé mais son aversion pour les Sang de Bourbe demeurait intacte et il s'en voulait de se sentir attiré par elle. Il avait donc pris la décision qu'il avait pensé la plus sage : ne plus s'approcher d'elle et redevenir froid pour essayer de la chasser de ses pensées.

Mais maintenant, à voir la tristesse sur le visage d'Hermione et en sachant celle qu'allait ressentir son fils en apprenant qu'il ne verrait plus la jeune femme, il regrettait d'avoir accepter ce compromis. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que Léo ne serait pas trop affecté et qu'il l'oublierait vite.

Hermione, sur le pas de la porte, les regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent au coin de la rue. Elle aurait voulu demander à Drago de venir de temps en temps avec Léo pour qu'elle puisse le revoir, mais elle n'avait pas osé. De toute façon, ça n'aurait pas été une bonne chose pour son petit ange car vu son age, il l'oublierait rapidement. A cette pensée, la barrière céda et les larmes coulèrent : il allait vraiment lui manquer.

Afin d'oublier sa tristesse, elle se plongea dans la travail durant tout le week-end. Depuis qu'elle avait ouvert sa librairie, elle menait souvent des projets personnels comme la composition ou l'amélioration d'une potion. Elle en profitait aussi pour approfondir ses connaissance sur certain sujet et celui qu'elle choisit à ce moment là, fût la magie égyptienne. Une grande partie des livres qu'elle possédait provenait du Professeur McGonagall. Lors de la grande bataille, celle-ci avait péris afin de sauver la vie d'un des élèves. Quelque temps après sa mort, le professeur Dumbledore lui avait demandé si elle voulait récupérer le contenu de la bibliothèque de son ancien professeur. Hermione avait d'abord refusé mais le directeur lui avait expliqué que ça aurait fait plaisir à Minerva car celle-ci l'avait toujours beaucoup apprécié.

Ce week-end là, au court de ses recherches, elle se rendit compte que beaucoup de sort utilisés provenaient de cette période même s'ils avaient été traduits en anglais ou en latin. Elle supposa donc que le travail de Drago consistait soit à trouver l'origine des sorts, soit à en trouver des nouveaux.

Le lundi, Hermione exécuta son travail machinalement, passa ses commandes et rangea ses livres en pensant à son petit assistant. En fin de matinée, elle décida de sortir faire un tour afin de changer les idées mais au court de sa promenade, elle entendit de pleures d'enfants ainsi qu'une femme qui semblait le disputer. Quand elle s'approcha des bruits, elle tomba sa une femme qui essayait d'emmener un enfant avec elle, mais celui-ci ne voyait cela de cette façon. Et ce petit bout de chou, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

« Léo. » Appela t-elle en se rapprochant.

« Mione » Cria l'enfant en se dégageant de la poigne de l'autre femme et en lui sautant dans les bras.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda la femme.

« Son ancienne baby-sitter. Et Vous ? » Demanda à son tour Hermione en regardant son interlocutrice de haut en bas.

Celle-ci devait avoir entre trente et trente cinq ans. Elle était vêtue d'un tailleur strict sous sa cape ouverte, ses cheveux était remonté en chignon séré. Et ses petites lunettes carrées lui donnait l'air encore plus sévère.

« Je suis sa nourrice, Annie Strand. » Se présenta t-elle en lui tendant la main qu'Hermione serra avant de lui demander pourquoi Léo pleurait comme ça.

« Il est comme ça depuis ce matin, il n'écoute rien et hurle dès que je dis quelque chose. Et jusqu'à ce qu'il vous appèle, j'étais persuadée qu'il ne parlait pas. Cet enfant est un petit monstre » Déclara la nourrice d'un ton dure.

« Léo, pourquoi tu n'est pas gentil avec Mme Strand ? » Demanda Hermione en regardant l'enfant qui était toujours dans ses bras.

« C'est toi ma bébé sétter, pas elle. Elle est pas zentille. » Déclara l'enfant.

« Maintenant, c'est elle qui va s'occuper de toi et pas moi. Alors s'il te plait, soit un peu plus gentil avec elle. D'accord ? » Expliqua Hermione.

« Mais, je veux toi. »

« C'est impossible, mais soit gentil, pour me faire plaisir. »

« Mouais » Répondit l'enfant en lançant un regard perplexe à sa nourrice.

« Promis ? » Insista Hermione en l'embrassant sur le front.

« Pimi ! » Acquiesça l'enfant.

« Parlez-en à M.Malfoy. Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'il ai un conversation avec lui » Déclara Hermione à l'intention d'Annie Strand.

« Vous n'allez pas m'apprendre mon travail, jeune fille » Affirma t-elle en lui prenant l'enfant des bras.

« A demain, Mione. »

« Au revoir Léo. » Répondit la jeune fille

Hermione les regarda partir, puis retourna dans sa boutique pour finir sa journée en pensant continuellement à son petit ange. Léo avait paru persuadé qu'il la reverrait le lendemain, mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est qu'il avait raison.

En effet, le matin suivant, alors qu'elle rangeait des livres sur une étagères, une veille femme entra dans le magasin en le tenant par la main. Dès qu'elle les vit, elle se précipita vers eux pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Léo lui sauta dessus comme à son habitude et la veille femme lui adressa un regard sévère.

« C'est vous la mère de cette enfant ? Je l'ai trouvé seul dans la rue et il m'a dit que sa maman travaillait dans le magasin de livre » L'informa le veille femme d'un ton de reproche.

« Je ne suis pas sa mère » Affirma Hermione, puis se tournant vers Léo. « Pourquoi tu as mentit, Léo ? Et où est Miss Strand ? »

« Ze vou'ais te voir. Pa'don mais elle vou'ais pas zenir te 'oir. Ze suis pa'tit tout seul » Expliqua Léo en serrant Hermione de toutes ses forces dans ses petits bras.

« C'est mal, Léo, ce que tu as fait. Tu m'avais promis d'être gentil avec elle. En plus elle doit s'inquiéter pour toi. Comment tu as fait pour partir sans qu'elle voit ? » Demanda Hermione.

« On zouait à casse-casse et elle s'est cassée, ze suis pa'tit. » L'informa Léo, visiblement fière de lui.

« Aussi manipulateur que ton père » Déclara t-elle d'un ton sévère, mais en essayant de ne pas sourire face à la ruse, qui heureusement avait bien tourné. Puis s'adressant vers la veille dame, elle s'expliqua.

« Je suis désolée qu'il vous ait dérangé et merci de l'avoir amené ici. En effet, je ne suis pas sa mère mais son ancienne baby-sitter. Et la nouvelle n'a pas l'air de lui plaire. Je vais m'occuper de lui et le ramener à son père. »

« D'accord, il a l'air de bien vous connaître, donc je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de l'emmener auprès de la police magique. Par contre, je suis désolée de vous avoir parlé durement mais voir un enfant aussi jeune se promener seul dans les rues, ça étonne. »

« Ce n'est rien, je comprends parfaitement. Merci encore »

Après quelques échanges de civilité, la veille femme ressortit et Hermione se tourna vers Steph pour lui expliquer qu'elle devait aller au ministère. La jeune femme, qu avait assisté à l'échange, acquiesça et pris en charge le magasin pendant l'absence de sa patronne. Hermione qui portait toujours Léo, se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et transplana dans le hall du ministère de la magie et se dirigea vers l'accueil.

« Bonjour, je voudrais voir M.Malfoy au département des mystères. » Demanda Hermione.

« Vous avez rendez-vous ? » Demanda l'employé

« Non, mais j'ai son fils qui s'est échappé de chez sa nourrice et je ne sais pas où elle habite » Expliqua Hermione.

« Très bien, je vous fait un badge de visiteur » Répondit-il.

Une fois le badge récupéré, et sa baguette analysée, elle pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au quatrième étage et demanda son chemin à un homme qui passait par-là. Le bureau de Malfoy était le dernier au fond du couloir, elle n'eut donc pas trop de mal à trouver. Elle toqua et attendit qu'il l'invite à entrer. Quand il les vit, il laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise et demanda inquiet pourquoi Léo était avec elle.

« Léo s'est sauvé de chez ta nourrice pour venir me trouver. Annie Strand est vraiment une incapable. » L'informa Hermione.

« Comment à t-il fait pour te trouver ? » Demanda t-il en s'inquiétant de savoir que son fils s'était retrouvé seul dans la rue.

« Une veille dame la trouver et me l'a ramener » Expliqua Hermione.

« Pourquoi elle n'est pas aller voir la police magique au lieu de toi ? » S'étonna Drago en ne comprenant pas pourquoi cette femme avait conduit son fils auprès de son ex-baby-sitter au lieu de chercher son père.

« Euh… il a dit que j'étais sa mère » Avoua Hermione un peu gênée.

« Hum, je vois. Au fait comment connaît tu le nom de sa nouvelle nourrice ? » Demanda Drago, un brin soupçonneux.

« Parce que je les ai croisé hier matin et Léo était en train de lui faire une crise de larmes donc je suis intervenue. Visiblement elle avait du mal avec lui et disait qu'il était un petit monstre. Elle ne t'en a pas parlé ? » S'étonna Hermione.

« Non, elle m'a assuré que tout s'était bien passé et elle ne m'a pas parlé de toi » S'énerva Drago face au mensonge de la nurse.« Léo, pourquoi es-tu partis comme ça, c'était dangereux » Le gronda son père.

« Mais ze vou'ais voir Mione, et Annie elle est pas zentille » Expliqua Léo.

« Bon, je fais quoi, tu me donne l'adresse de cette Strand et je lui ramène Léo ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Pour qu'il se sauve encore, pas question. Tu le gardes jusqu'à ce soir et j'essayerais de trouver une solution pour demain » Déclara Drago.

« Tu pourrais au moins me demander mon avis » Se vexa Hermione face à cet ordre.

« Comme si tu allais refuser. Je sais très bien que tu vas profiter de l'occasion d'avoir Léo » Se moqua Drago, en lui adressa son éternel sourire mesquin.

Hermione ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire avant de repartir avec le jeune fugueur. Quand elle fut sortit, Drago ne put s'empêcher de fulminer contre cette incapable de nourrice et contre Granger. Il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier et voilà qu'elle revenait et qu'elle lui adressait un sourire qui lui avait des foutus papillons dans le ventre. Et en plus Léo l'avait fait passé pour sa mère. Il repris son travail en se promettant d'aller voir cette nurse avant de retourner chercher son fils. Mais avant il rédigea un court message pour informer cette femme que Léo était en lieu sûr et qu'elle ne le cherche pas.

Une fois de retour dans la librairie, Hermione passa le reste de la journée à profiter de la présence de Léo. N'ayant plus de petit lit pour lui, elle lui fit faire sa sieste dans sa chambre à elle. Il eut un peu de mal à s'endormir sans sa peluche mais finit par réussir après une demi-heure de lecture de la part d'Hermione. Une fois la sieste terminée, elle l'emmena faire une promenade car elle ne savait pas trop comment l'occuper. Le classement des livres avait été fait le matin, et elle n'avait plus aucun jouet à lui.

Elle rentra pour six heures, mais fut étonnée de ne pas voir Drago. Lui qui était toujours si ponctuel se retrouva bientôt avec plus d'un quart d'heure de retard. Se doutant qu'il était passé voir la nourrice, elle ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure. Mais à sept heure, il n'était toujours pas là et Léo commençait à avoir faim. Elle décida de lui faire à manger avant de lui remettre Spirit à la télé. Une demi-heure plus tard, Léo s'était endormit sur le canapé et Hermione commença à s'inquiéter du retard de son père.

« _Il à plus de deux heures de retard, ce n'est pas normal. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne peux pas sortir puisque Léo est là. Il ne faut pas si longtemps pour avoir une petite conversation avec cette incapable » _Pensa Hermione en faisant les cents pas dans la bibliothèque pour ne pas réveiller Léo.

* * *

N/A : alors ce chapitre ? bien ou pas ?

Où est passé Drago ?

Je sais que beaucoup attende de savoir qui est la mère de Léo et bien la réponse arrive au prochain chapitre.


	4. Interrogatoire

**Titre** : Pour l'amour d'un enfant

* * *

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Rating**: K

**Résumé** : Hermione, 20 ans se promène dans les rues du chemin de Traverse où elle rencontre Léo, 2 ans et perdu.

**Note : **Je pense que cette fic fera environ 6 chapitres, donc plus que deux et c'est la fin.

* * *

**RAR** :

**_Lisalune_** : Et oui, j'ai lu tes deux fics autant de fois, par contre, je serais incapable de te dire laquelle je préfères entre les deux, elle sont vraiment géniales. Par contre, je ne sais pas depuis quand je ne les ai pas lu, car depuis que je me suis mise à en écrire aussi, j'ai moins le temps pour les relecture. De plus, pour les fautes, c'est pas moi qui les aurais vu, pour mon autre fic, j'ai été obligé de prendre une bêta-reader. Mais comme pour celle-là personne n'a rien dit, je suppose que ça va mieux et que comme toi, la relecture suffit. Enfin bref, dans ce chapitre, tu vas pouvoir savoir où est drago, qui est la mère de Léo, et plein d'autres choses. J'espères que tu aimera. Kiss.

**_Elliotnaiss_** : et oui, cette question (qui est la mère de léo) on me l'a beaucoup posé, mais la réponse est arrivée. Alors bonne lecture. Kiss et merci

**_Lowrana_** : merci d'aimer autant, ça motive pour écrire. Et la nom de la mère de Léo arrive. J'espères que ce chapitre te plaira. kiss

**_Liz Ewilan_** : je suis contente que tu aime et j'espères que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. kiss

**_Ewilan59_** : merci, beaucoup, voilà la suite avec une foule de réponse. Kiss

**_Lolaboop_** : tu vas savoir ce qu'il ce passe. Kiss

**_Mlie_** : voilà la suite qui je l'espères tu plaira. Kiss

**_CrazyBeBee_** : retour de drago dans ce chapitre ! alors bonne lecture, j'espères que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir. Kiss

**_Vivky_**-j : tant que ça, tu me flatte vraiment ! en tout cas j'espères que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. Pour msn, désolé mais j'ai pas. Kiss a+

**_Ayuluna_** : je te rassure la mère de léo n'est pas pansy, il ne serait pas si réussit, sinon. Lol mais par contre dray est bien le père ! pour Léo, je savais bien que j'avais déjà lu une histoire avec un enfant qui s'appelait pareil. Pourtant j'aurais du m'en souvenir, j'ai lu atomic un dizaine de fois. Je l'adore ! mais j'ai choisit celui là car c'est un des rare prénom masculin que j'aime. Kiss et merci pour ta review.

**_Sam_** **_malfoy_** : voilà déjà la suite, j'essaye de ne pas trop tarder pour remercier toute les review que je reçois. Kiss et merci pour ta gentille review.

**_Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy _**: petit dragon va revenir. Sinon pour le reste de tu théorie je dois dire que ce n'est pas tout à fait ça ! en tout cas, voilà la suite, alors tu verra bien. Kiss

**_Arwenajane_** : drago va revenir, mais dans quel état… le nom de la mère de leo est révélé dans ce chapitre. Kiss et merci pour ta gentille review.

**_Pauapu_** : merci et bonne lecture. J'espères que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Kiss

**_Lumiere d'Earendil _**: pour la mère de Léo, lis ce chapitre, et tu verra bien… en tout cas, merci d'aimer autant, ça motive ! kiss

**_Violette_** : voilà la suite avec la réponses à la question tant attendu et bien d'autres aussi. Kiss et merci.

**_Elaviel_** : pour les fics avec des enfants, il y a aussi atomic de ayuluna. l'enfant s'appel aussi Léo et moi, je l'adore. En tout cas, voilà la suite. Kiss

**_Meli-Melo _**: tu va pouvoir découvrir qui est la mère de Léo ! Enfin ! en tout merci pour ta review. kiss

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Interrogatoire

Depuis plus de deux heures, Hermione attendait que Drago vienne chercher son fils qui se trouvait dans son salon en train de dormir. Au début, elle avait pensé qu'il était juste aller voir la nourrice de Léo, mais maintenant elle était vraiment inquiète. Même si elle n'avait jamais aimé Malfoy, le fait d'avoir gardé Léo, les avait rapproché. Certes, il était toujours distant avec elle mais jamais blessant comme par le passé, ce qui était un grand pas. De plus, elle savait qu'il avait changé : grâce à son fils, il était devenu meilleur. Même si elle n'avait jamais eut de discutions avec lui, elle avait remarqué ce changement dans ses gestes, ses regards et dans son attitude en général. Comme il l'avait dit lui-même, un enfant change une vie. Le jour de sa rencontre avec Léo, elle se souvenait que jusqu'à ce que Drago la reconnaisse, il avait été aimable, et elle avait apprécié sa compagnie.

Alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, en train de repenser à cette fameuse journée, un plop retentit, et elle se retrouva devant un Drago dans un sale état, qui tenait à peine debout. Sa robe de sorcier était en lambeaux et pleine de sang, son visage était tuméfié, avec un œil gonflé et la lèvre largement fendue. De plus, il se tenait les côtes et semblait souffrir énormément.

« Par Merlin ! Drago, qui t'a fait ça ? » Demanda Hermione en se précipitant vers lui pour éviter qu'il ne s'écroule au sol.

« Où est mon fils ? » Réussit-il à prononcer d'une voix rauque.

« En haut, il dort, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais dit moi ce qui s'est passé » Insista t-elle.

« Va le chercher, je dois partir » Ordonna Drago.

« Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir dans cet état. De plus, il est hors de question que tu transplane dans un état pareil, c'est trop dangereux. C'est un miracle que tu sois arrivé entier » Refusa Hermione.

« Granger, tu fais pas chier, tu vas me chercher Léo et tu me fous la paix » L'engueula t-il.

« Ce que tu peux être borné, d'accord. Stupéfix » Lui lança Hermione sans qu'il ai vu le coup venir.

La jeune fille se précipita à l'étage, dans sa salle de bain, et redescendit le plus vite possible avec plusieurs flacons de son armoire à pharmacie. Une fois à ses côtés, elle l'installa sur une chaise grâce au sort de lévitation, et le colla à la chaise grâce à un sort de glue perpétuelle. Avant de le réveiller, elle lui mis une potion de soins dans la bouche, qu'il fût obligé d'avaler en reprenant conscience.

« Putain, Granger, qu'es-ce que tu fabrique ? » Demanda Drago, visiblement très en colère mais soulagé grâce à la potion.

« Je veux des réponses et tu vas me les donner, que tu le veille ou non » Affirma t-elle en lui passant une pommade bizarre sur le front.

« C'est quoi ça, encore ? » L'interrogea Drago, de plus en plus en colère.

« Une nouvelle forme de Vérisératum qui agit plus rapidement et plus longtemps » Expliqua t-elle. « _Bon la potion dure une heure, je vais enfin pouvoir savoir tout ce que je veux_ » Pensa Hermione avant d'entamer son interrogatoire.

« Qui t'a mit dans cette état ? » Fut sa première question.

« Mon père, il est de retour en ville et m'attendait chez moi » Répondit Drago, tel un automate.

« Est-il encore chez toi ? » Enchaîna Hermione

« C'est possible, il doit chercher quelque chose. »

« Quelle est ton adresse ? » Demanda Hermione en sortant son portable de sa poche et en composant un numéro.

« 154, chemin de Traverse » Répondit le jeune homme.

« Ton père peut-il remonter jusqu'ici ? » Demanda Hermione pendant que ça sonnait.

« Non »

« Allo. Ginny c'est Hermione. Ecoute-moi bien, Lucius Malfoy est de retour en ville. Essaye au 154 chemin de Traverse en premier, et sinon fait une battue dans le coin. Mais n'y vas pas seule, il est dangereux... Oui, je t'expliquerais plus tard. » Expliqua t-elle avant de raccrocher.

« Que faisait-tu chez toi, alors que tu devait venir chercher Léo ? »

« Je suis passé chez moi prendre de l'argent afin de payer Annie Strand et de la virer. J'avais prévu d'aller la voir après mais quand je suis arrivé, mon père m'attendait et on s'est disputé, puis battu »

« Que cherchait ton père chez toi? » Poursuivit Hermione.

« Il sait que j'ai fait des recherches en Egypte, et il pense que j'ai put trouver un sortilège qui ramènerait Voldemort à la vie ou quelque chose lui permettant d'avoir plus de pouvoir. Mas il ne trouvera rien car mes recherche ne portaient pas là dessus » Expliqua Drago, toujours sous l'emprise de la potion.

« Sur quoi portaient tes recherches ? » Enchaîna Hermione.

« Simplement sur l'influence de l'Egypte sur les sorts que nous utilisons. J'ai toujours aimé cette civilisation et j'ai profité de ma fuite pour réfugier là-bas et faire des recherches. J'ai découvert quelques nouveaux sorts mais seulement sur les protection des sarcophages ou des pyramides, rien qui ne pourrait lui être utile. » Répondit Drago

« Pourquoi as-tu fuit l'Angleterre, et quand es-tu partit » Demanda Hermione.

« Mon père voulais que je devienne Mangemort, mais moi, non. Donc j'avais prévu de rejoindre Dumbledore. Mais en juillet, peu de temps avant la grande bataille, j'ai trouvé Léo devant la porte du manoir avec une lettre de sa mère. Ne voulant pas que mon père découvre ma trahison, ni l'existence de cet enfant, j'ai fuit. Je me suis rendu à St Mangouste pour faire des tests de paternité, et une fois sûr qu'il était mon fils, j'ai pris un portoloin pour l'Egypte. » S'expliqua t-il.

« Comment as-tu fait pour subvenir à vos besoin et a élevé Léo ? »

« Avant de partir, j'ai volé quelques objets de grandes valeur à mon père et leur vente m'a largement permis de payer tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Pour Léo, étant donné que mon travail était constitué de recherches, j'empruntais des livres à la bibliothèque de Caire ou en achetais et faisait mes compte rendu à la maison, auprès de lui. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de le faire garder, et peu de temps avant notre retour, on a visité quelques monuments pour que je puisse vérifier certaines théorie »

« Pourquoi es-tu rentré ? »

« Parce que mes recherches étaient satisfaisantes et que le ministère qui avait eu vent de mes recherches, me proposait de les continuer grâce à un poste au sein du ministère. Sachant que Voldemort avait été vaincu, je n'ai pas hésité et je suis rentré. »

« De quelle trahison parlais-tu ? » Questionna la jeune femme

« Avant la rentrée en septième année, mon père m'a fait rencontrer Voldemort pour me faire passer dans son camp. Je devais recevoir la marque dès que j'aurais accomplit ma mission. Il me donnait l'année entière pour ça car de toute façon il n'enrôle pas avant la majorité (17 ans chez les sorciers). Je devais te faire tomber amoureuse de moi, sympathiser avec Potter et Weasley, et vous livrer tous les trois juste avant l'attaque. J'ai fait croire à mon père que tout marchait bien mais que je ne le faisait pas à la vue de tous pour ne pas ternir ma réputation. Il n'a cru mais je savais que la bataille approchait et que ma trahison serait découverte » Plaida Drago.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu accomplir ta mission ? »

« Parce que je ne voulais pas devenir Mangemort. J'ai dit à mon père et Voldemort que j'acceptais afin de gagner du temps. De plus, même si je ne vous ai jamais aimé, c'était pas suffisant pour vous conduire à la mort et par conséquent le reste du monde avec vous. Je savais que Potter était le seul à pouvoir débarrasser l'humanité de ce mage noir »

« Qui est la mère de Léo et où est-elle ? » Enchaîna Hermione.

« Terry Boot, une Serdaigle du même age que nous. Comme beaucoup d'autres avant elle, j'ai couchait avec en début d'année, au mois d'octobre. Mais huit mois plus tard, elle disparaissait de l'école. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais quand j'ai trouvé Léo devant ma porte, j'ai compris qu'elle était enceinte. Dans sa lettre, elle m'expliquait qu'elle n'avait pas désiré cette enfant mais qu'elle n'avait pas eut le courage d'avorter. De plus, comme tu dois le savoir, sa famille faisait partit des victimes de la guerre, et elle était seule. Elle a tenu jusqu'à la naissance, puis elle s'est suicidé. Elle ne se sentait plus capable de vivre sans ses parent et sa jeune sœur, et encore moins d'assumer l'éducation d'un enfant. Elle me demandait de soit m'en occuper, soit de le faire adopter. Mais quand, après le test, j'ai réalisé qu'il était ma chair et mon sang, j'ai décidé d'être le père que le mien n'a jamais était, de l'aimer et de le protéger le plus possible »

Malgré le trouble qu'avait provoqué cette révélation, Hermione poursuivit son interrogatoire avant que les effets de la potion ne se dissipent.

« Pourquoi as-tu été aussi froid envers moi pendant la semaine dernière, alors qu'au début tu semblais vouloir faire un compromis ? » Demanda Hermione

« Parce que tu me plait mais comme tu es une sang de bourbe, je ne voulais pas m'attacher à toi. De plus, quand j'ai constaté l'affection que te portait Léo, j'ai pensé que tu ferait une bonne mère pour lui. Pour moi, le seul obstacle est ton sang, sinon j'aurais tout fait pour que tu entre dans nos vie. Je sais que tu serais parfaite dans ce rôle mais que ça ne se peut pas, donc j'ai tout fait pour ne pas tomber amoureux de toi car je savais que c'était possible » Expliqua calmement Drago.

Ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette réponse, Hermione mit quelque temps à reprendre ses esprits et à réaliser ce qu'il venait de lui avouer. Ne sachant plus quoi dire, elle le décolla de la chaise et le conduisit dans sa chambre pour continuer à le soigner. Il était encore sous l'effet de la potion pour environ dix minutes et se laissait donc faire, le cerveau trop embrumé pour penser correctement. Une fois qu'elle eut ouvert les draps et qu'il fut allongé sur le lit, elle partit dans sa salle de bain pour en revenir avec une potion de sommeil sans rêves, une lotion cicatrisante, une bassine d'eau chaude et un linge humide.

De retour dans la chambre, elle lui donna la potion de sommeil et attendit qu'il s'endorme pour le soigner. La potion de soins avait calmé la douleur et arrêté les éventuelles hémorragies internes, mais les plaies externes restaient sans changement. A l'aide de plusieurs sortilèges d'attraction, elle lui enleva sa robe de sorcier, sa chemise et son pantalon. Il se retrouvait simplement en boxer noir devant elle, et elle ne put s'empêcher de détailler ce corps parfait. Des épaules larges mais pas trop ; des pectoraux saillant ; des abdos bien dessinés ; des cuisses bien musclées et un boxer très sexy entre ces deux derniers. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir, bien sûr elle avait déjà vu des homme dans cette tenue, et même encore plus dévêtus. Mais le fait de pouvoir l'observer à sa guise et à l'insu du concerné rendait le fait encore plus excitant.

« B_on aller, c'est pas le moment de baver, tu as autre chose à faire »_ pensa t-elle avant de baigner le linge dans la bassine.

Elle entrepris de laver soigneusement les blessures qui parcouraient son corps en enlevant le sang séché. Plusieurs entailles assez profondes était présente sur son ventre et son torse. Une foie les plaies lavées, elle passa la lotion cicatrisante en massant longuement. Elle constata à quel point sa peau était douce et dut se concentrer afin de ne pas passer du massage aux caresses. Une fois terminé, elle le fit basculer sur le ventre afin d'examiner son dos mais celui-ci était intact : elle le remis donc dans sa position initiale, puis s'attaqua au visage. L'hématome de l'œil avait disparut grâce à la potion de soins mais l'entaille à la lèvre était toujours présente. Elle procéda de la même façon que pour son torse et une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle le recouvrit avec les draps, ramassa ses affaires ainsi que la chemise et la cape de l'apollon qui dormait dans son lit et sortit de la pièce. Demain, les blessures ne seraient plus qu'un souvenir car entre les soins et le sommeil réparateur qu'il allait avoir, il serait remis sur pieds.

Une fois qu'elle eut tout rangé dans la salle de bain, et jeté les deux vêtements, elle se dirigea vers le salon et s'allongea avec Léo sur le canapé. Drago allait faire une crise de nerf quand il se rendrait compte de la situation, alors pas la peine d'en rajouter en dormant avec lui. Elle déplaça légèrement l'enfant de façon à ce qu'il soit calé entre elle et le dossier du canapé et qu'il ne tombe pas pendant la nuit, puis se mit à réfléchir.

« _Si Drago à été si froid avec moi, c'est pour ne pas tomber amoureux. J'ai du mal à le croire tellement c'est invraisemblable, pourtant je sais que c'est la vérité, puisqu'il était sous l'influence de Vériseratum. Je me demande comment j'aurais réagit s'il m'avais dragué. C'est certain que physiquement il me plait mais les longues années d'école laissent des traces. D'ailleurs lui, ne semble pas vouloir oublier que je sois d'origine moldue. Par contre, je suis persuadée que si l'homme que j'ai rencontré ce jour là n'avait pas été lui, je serais sans nul doute tombée amoureuse. Mais c'est Malfoy ! En plus, comment va t-il réagir demain, il ne se souviendra plus des questions que j'ai posé grâce à l'effet secondaire du vériseratum mais il se doutera de quelque chose. Enfin, j'aviserais demain en fonction des questions qu'il me posera, mais je ne parlerais pas de la dernière question, même s'il me force à parler du reste. » _Sur cette dernière pensée, elle s'endormie, légèrement rassurée.

Cette nuit là, les scènes dont elle rêva furent très troublantes. Elle entendait Léo l'appeler maman et Drago l'appeler ma chérie ou d'autres surnoms d'amour qui ne collaient pas vraiment à la personnalité de l'homme en question. Elle se voyait avec lui entrain de faire des choses qui ne nécessitaient aucunement la présence de l'enfant. Elle se voyait dans une grande maison blanche avec les deux hommes de sa vie. Et bien d'autres choses encore qui la faisait sourire dans son sommeil.

Ce fut les mouvements de Léo qui la réveillèrent le lendemain matin. Il l'avait pris dans ses petits bras il lui faisait un grand sourire, visiblement heureux de se réveiller avec elle. Il était déjà huit heures et demi et à cause des événements de la veille, elle n'avait pas pensé à prévoir quelque chose pour se réveiller à l'heure. Elle mit Le roi lion à Léo afin de l'occuper pendant qu'elle descendait voir Steph. Elle remonta quelques instants plus tard, après avoir expliqué à la jeune femme que Léo avait dormit chez elle et qu'elle devait s'en occuper. Elle avait volontairement omis le fait que le père de l'enfant était également présent et avait récupéré la gazette du sorcier en passant.

Elle laissa Léo profiter des images pendant qu'elle préparait le petit déjeuné, puis l'appela pour qu'il vienne la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Une fois la collation engloutie, ils retournèrent dans le salon pour patienter jusqu'au réveil de Drago. Léo avait demandé où était son papa et Hermione lui avait expliqué qu'il dormait dans sa chambre et qu'il ne fallait pas le réveiller. Pendant que Léo dessinait sur la table basse, Hermione avait entamé la lecture des nouvelles et l'article en première page ferait certainement plaisir à Drago.

Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que le papa en question, venait justement d'ouvrir les yeux à quelques mètres de là. Drago, se sentait complètement perdu dans cette chambre qu'il ne connaissant pas. De plus, ces souvenirs étaient, on ne peut plus flous. Il s'assit dans le lit et regarda autour de lui, grâce aux photos qui se trouvaient sur la commode, il se rendit compte qu'il était chez Granger. Il se souvenait s'être battu avec son père, mais il avait réussit à fuir. Puis il avait voulu récupérer son fils mais s'était engueulé avec Hermione, puis le trou noir.

« _La garce, elle m'a figé. Enfin, elle m'a soigné aussi et plutôt bien d'ailleurs car il n'y à plus aucune trace »_ Constata t-il en regardant son ventre.

De plus il se sentait incroyablement frais et dispos, et ne ressentait aucune douleurs alors qu'il aurait du mettre plusieurs jours à s'en remettre puisqu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de se rendre à l'hôpital.

« _Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit toujours là et qu'elle ne me laisse pas l'oublier. Même après lui avoir gueulé dessus, elle m'a quand même soigné »_ Pensa t-il en enfilant son pantalon qui se trouvait sur une chaise.

Constatant l'absence de sa chemise, il en déduisit qu'elle devait être dans un sale état et que la maîtresse de maison s'en était débarrassée. C'est donc torse nu qu'il sortit de la chambre et se dirige vers les voix dans le salon. Arrivant derrière eux, ils ne les virent pas mais lui regarda son fils attablé en train de faire un dessin qu'il commentait à la jeune fille penchée au-dessus de lui. Mais l'enfant posa un question qui le fit reculer et s'empourprer malgré lui. Mais il voulais connaître la réponse que donnerait la jeune fille, et sa mauvais humeur s'était envolée.

« Mione, tu ze bien et'es ma maman ? » Demanda Léo en se tournant vers elle, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

« Euh…Ben… C'est pas que je ne veux pas être ta maman, mais c'est impossible. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, tu sais. » Expliqua Hermione, très gênée par cette question.

« Pou'koi, t'es une zentille maman. » Déclara l'enfant un peu déçu mais pas vaincu.

« Ecoute, Léo, je suis sûre qu'un jour ton papa se trouvera une femme qui fera une très bonne maman pour toi » Argumenta Hermione.

« Tu ze bien ét'es la femme de papa alors ? »

« Tu ne peux pas choisir à sa place, Léo. Il faux que ton papa aime la femme en question. Et ton papa me déteste trop pour m'aimer un jour » Déclara t-elle d'un ton déçu. « Tu veux que je te mettes des images avec un dragon ? » Demanda Hermione afin de changer de sujet.

« _Je rêve où elle semblais déçu en disant que je ne l'aimerais jamais. Ce pourrais t-il qu'elle… »_ Pensa Drago en sentant de nouveau cette sensation de bien être que seul elle pouvait faire naître chez lui.

« Vii, un D'agon ! » S'enthousiasma le petit ange.

Hermione se leva et inséra le dvd de cœur de dragon dans le lecteur. Une fois le film mit en route, elle se retourna et remarqua Drago, torse nu, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Cette vision mêlée à ses rêves de la nuit ainsi qu'à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Léo, la firent rougire.

« Oh, Malfoy… tu es là depuis longtemps ? » Demanda t-elle, gênée.

« Pas trop. » « Bonjour Terreur » Déclara t-il alors que son fils lui sautait dans les bras.

« Papa, t'a zu le D'agon dans la 'oite » S'exclama joyeusement le bambin.

« Oui, oui » Répondit-il, mais son regard était fixé sur la jeune femme .

« Je vois que tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Le petit déjeuné est dans la cuisine. Et tu devrais lire le journal, l'article en première page devrait te plaire. Bon, je vais prendre ma douche » Elle avait parlé à toute vitesse et s'était presque enfuit en direction de sa chambre.

Sa réaction fit sourire Drago qui s'empara du journal et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la jeune femme nue sous sa douche à quelques pas de lui. Cette pensée fit tomber la dernière en lui : il voulait cette femme et même son sang ne pourrait s'y opposer.

« _Après tout, j'ai renié mon père et rejeté tout ce qu'il m'avait inculqué alors pourquoi ne pas laisser tomber cette haine. Après tout, elle à largement prouvé qu'elle était une sorcière brillante et puissante. Bien plus que certain sang pur » _Pensa le beau blond en se sentant soudain soulagé d'un poids dont il ne soupçonnait pas la présence.

De son côté, Hermione se savonnait rêveusement dans la douche en repensant à ce début de matinée. Elle s'était attendu à des hurlements de colère à son réveil mais il n'avait rien dit.

« _C'est bizarre mais peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on s'engueule devant Léo. Par contre je me demande s'il a entendu la conversation que j'ai eu avec Léo. Et ce regard qu'il m'a lancé avant que je quitte la pièce, qu'es-ce que ça voulais dire ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il m'attire à ce point ? » _Pensa Hermione

* * *

N/A : Voilà toute les questions d'Hermione ont trouvé une réponses. Mais que va t-il se passer entre eux ? La suite au prochain chapitre, j'espères que celui-là vous a plus. 


	5. La famille Malfoy

**Titre** : Pour l'amour d'un enfant

* * *

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Rating**: R

**Résumé** : Hermione, 20 ans se promène dans les rues du chemin de Traverse où elle rencontre Léo, 2 ans et perdu. Mais quand l'enfant en question est le fils de Drago Malfoy, les choses se conpliquent.

**Note : **Profitez bien de ce chapitre, car c'est l'avant dernier !

* * *

**RAR** :

Lowrana : merci de m'encourager ! bonne lecture et j'espères que cette suite te plaira. Kiss

Keana Black : voilà la fuite ! comme dirait Léo. Kiss et merci

Lilytyty : bonne lecture et merci. Kiss

Hermylove : j'espères que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent. Kiss et merci

Jorajho : voilà la suite, sans trop d'attente. Kiss et merci

Soupops : c'est TROP gentil de ta part. voilà la suite. Kiss

Raphou : merci pour ta gentille review. Bonne lecture. Kiss

Agrippine57 : voilà la suite alors bonne lecture . kiss et merci

Bloody : alors, je sais pas s'il me manque des reviews de toi car j'en ai reçu une pour le chapitre 2 et une pour le chapitre 4. en tout cas, contente que tu aime. Kiss

Violette : mini terreur va encore faire des siennes ! bonne lecture et merci pour ta gentille review, elle m'a fait vachement plaisir. Pour le journal, lis ! kiss

Wendy Malfoy : je suis heureuse que tu sois tombée sur moi, c'est tout un honneur ! en tout cas, te review 'a fait super plaisir, merci. Kiss

The sister to Diabolik vampyr : voilà la suite. Kiss et bonne lecture

Rebecca-Black : Léo n'existe pas mais ton cousin oui, tu m'le prète ! kiss et merci

Jay : voilà la suite. Merci et kiss

Lennesjk : enfin la suite et pour l'instant, une terreur leur suffit ! kiss

Amy Keira : j'espères que tu aimeras ce chapitre te plaira autant que les quatre autres. Kiss et meric

Sam malfoy : voilà l'avant dernier chapitre et la suite sera pour demain. Kiss et merci

Arwenajane : merci te review me fais très plaisir. Kiss et bonne lecture

Ewilan59 : mione et drago, ensemble ? je sais pas mais sûrement bientôt vu que c'est l'avant dernier chapitre. Kiss

Lyl : voilà la suite sans trop d'attente et la suite pour demain si tout va bien. Kiss

Isa-Syn : voilà la suite. Kiss et bonne lecture

Poilo : merci merci ! j'espères que ce chapitre aussi te plaira. Kiss

Lumiere d'Earendil : et oui, les choses s'arrangent ! voilà l'avant dernier chapitre, alors bonne lecture, kiss et merci

Elaviel : pour la mère, elle est citée dans les livres, et j'ai pris une serdaigle pour l'intelligence. Faudrait pas lui mettre un idiot entre les pattes à notre petite mione . kiss et merci

* * *

**Chapitre 5** : La famille Malfoy

Pendant qu'Hermione prenait sa douche, Drago se trouvait dans la cuisine en train de prendre son petit déjeuné tout en lisant le journal. Mais quand il lut le titre de l'article en première page, il faillit lâcher se tasse de café, tellement le choc était grand.

Arrestation des trois derniers Mangemorts 

_Hier soir, une informatrice, dont le nom n'a pas été révélé, à prévenu l'Auror Ginny Weasley que le Mangemort Lucius Malfoy était de retour en ville. Se rendant à l'adresse indiquée avec un bataillon d'Auror, la jeune Weasley à réussit à capturer le fugitif dont personne n'avait eu de nouvelle depuis la mort de celui-qui-a-été-vaincu. L'appartement dans lequel se trouvait M.Malfoy senior était celui de son fils Drago Malfoy, employé au ministère de la magie au département des mystères. L'enquête menée sur les lieux à révélée qu'une bataille avait eut lieu entre les deux Malfoy, mais aucune trace du plus jeune n'a été trouvée. De plus, selon le voisinage, le jeune Malfoy habitait dans cet appartement en compagnie de son jeune fils, Léo âgé d'environ deux ans, qui lui aussi reste introuvable. Une seconde enquête à été ouverte afin de retrouver ces deux personnes et un appel à témoin a été lancé. En cas d'information, veillez contacter le bureau des Aurors._

_L'interrogatoire de M.Malfoy à été mené juste après son arrestation et grâce au Vériseratum, celui-ci à dénoncé ses deux derniers acolytes ainsi que leur cachette. La première, bien connue par tous pour son sadisme, est Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black, celle qui a torturé le couple Londubat, il y a quelques années. Mais le deuxième Mangemort était supposé mort depuis près de 20 ans. Or, Peter Pettigrow est bien vivant même s'il possède un bras en métal et qu'il lui manque un doigt à l'autre main. Ce même doigt qui à été retrouvé après le meurtre des douze moldus où tous on cru qu'il avait péris par la main de Sirius Black. La présence de Pettigrow prouve donc que les dires d'Albus Dumbledore et de Harry Potter étaient véridiques. En effet, ceux-ci affirmaient que feu Sirius Black, le premier évadé d'Askaban, était innocent. Ce fait reste à prouver mais le jugement prochain de M.Pettigrow devrait éclaircir les choses._

_Les trois Mangemorts sont donc détenues à la prison d'Askaban jusqu'à leurs jugements qui auront lieu séparément. Lucius Malfoy sera jugé le 20 juin, Peter Pettigrow, le 30 juin et Bellatrix Lestrange le 10 juillet._

_Le règne de Voldemort est donc bel et bien terminé._

Envoyé spéciale : Rita Steeker 

Drago se sentit libéré d'un énorme poids quand il eut finit de lire l'article : son père était enfin derrière les barreaux. Il allait pouvoir vivre une vie normale sans avoir peur de le croiser au coin d'une rue. Il pourrait enfin baptiser son fils ce qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de faire. Dans le monde des sorciers, le baptême était un acte important car tant qu'il n'avait pas été accomplit, l'enfant n'avait pas vraiment d'existence au sein de la communauté des sorciers. De plus il lui faudrait chercher un parrain et une marraine, ce qui allait être difficile à trouver pour lui car il n'avait pas d'ami.

Mais après avoir laissé ce fait de côté, un détail vint le frappé de plein fouet : qui avait informé les Aurors de la présence de son père chez lui ? Mais la réponse était logique et il le savait, mais comment avait-elle fait pour savoir ? Il fallait qu'il sache ce qui s'était passé entre le moment où il était arrivé à la librairie et le moment où il s'était réveillé. Il avait forcement oublié quelque chose mais quoi et surtout pourquoi. Il réfléchit pendant un moment, puis ses cours de potion lui revinrent en mémoire. Un des effets secondaire du Vériseratum était l'oublie total des questions posées ainsi que des réponses.

« _Elle m'a forcé à avouer ce qui c'était passé. Mais qu'a t-elle bien put me demander d'autre » _S'interrogea le jeune homme au moment où Hermione entra dans la cuisine.

Elle était vêtu d'un pantacourt blanc et d'un dos nu bleu ciel. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et elle n'était pas maquillée mais elle n'en était que plus belle. Elle était naturelle, simple et sans artifice. La jeune fille remarqua le regard appréciateur qu'il lui lançait et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Voulant couper court à la situation, elle pris la parole.

« Si tu veux prendre une douche, la place est libre et tu trouvera des serviettes propres dans le placard. Dans la salle de bain, tu trouvera aussi une chemise propre, vu que j'ai jeté la tienne, elle te sera utile. Que fait Léo ? » Demanda t-elle.

« Il dessine toujours dans le salon. Mais avant d'aller à la douche, je crois que nous devrions avoir une petite discussion » Affirma Drago.

« A propos de quoi ? » Demanda Hermione en essayant de paraître calme. Elle pris place en face de lui et se servit un café.

« Je voudrais savoir qu'elles sont les questions que tu m'as posées hier soir » Déclara Drago d'un ton calme.

« Oh, et bien je t'ai demandé ce qu'il s'était passé et tu m'a expliqué pour ton père. J'ai ensuite prévenu Ginny et tu connaît la suite grâce au journal » Expliqua Hermione

« Je suppose que tu n'est t'es pas arrêté là. Tu as posé des questions sur Léo, je suppose » Poursuivit-il, toujours aussi calme.

« En effet, je me posais beaucoup de questions et j'en ai profité » Affirma Hermione, un peu plus alaise.

« Que sais-tu exactement ? »

« Je sais qui est sa mère, ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu as trouvé Léo. Je sais aussi que tu as vécu en Egypte avec lui et pourquoi tu as choisit ce pays. Mais j'ai aussi posé des questions sur la mission que t'avais confié Voldemort. » Enuméra l'ancienne Griffondor.

« En clair, tu connais toute ma vie depuis ces deux dernières années. » Affirma le jeune homme.

« Je crois. Tu m'en veux, je suppose » Demanda timidement Hermione.

« Je vais prendre ma douche » Déclara t-il en se levant.

Voyant qu'il ne lui répondait pas, Hermione en déduisit que oui et baissa la tête en contemplant sa tasse. Après tout c'était normal qu'il lui en veuille. Elle s'était renseigné sur des choses qui ne la regardaient pas et qui concernaient sa vie privée. Mais quand Drago passa derrière elle pour sortir de la pièce, il posa une main sur son épaule nue et se pencha à son oreille.

« Je ne t'en veux pas » Susurra t-il en effleurant son oreille avec ses lèvres.

Elle voulu se retourner mais il était déjà partit. Elle mit quelque temps à reprendre ses esprits car la façon dont il avait dis ça, lui avait donné des frissons de plaisir. Il ne lui en voulait pas et la façon dont il lui avait dit la laissait perplexe. Elle décida d'oublier ça pour le moment et de laisser les choses se dérouler par elles-même car Drago n'avait plus l'air d'être aussi froid et distant. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête et espérait qu'il recommencerait des choses dans le genre. Elle se rendit dans le salon et demanda à Léo ce qu'il voulais faire.

« Ze ve la fuite de la zistoire a'ec le d'agon » Déclara l'enfant.

Hermione partit chercher le livre et s'installa avec lui sur le canapé. C'est dans cette position que Drago les trouva en sortant de la salle de bain. Hermione était adossée contre l'accoudoir, les genoux remontés, avec Léo entre ses jambes, appuyé contre son ventre. Elle tenait le livre de façon à ce que lui aussi le voit et que les bras de la jeune fille l'entourent. Il s'adossa contre le chambranle de la porte et contempla la scène d'un œil attendrit.

« Hermione ? » Elle lève les yeux, surprise qu'il l'appèle par son prénom « Tu peux garder Léo, aujourd'hui ? » Demande t-il d'un ton aimable

« Bien sûr. Je supposes que tu as pas mal de chose à régler » Acquiesça t-elle en évitant de faire une remarque sur son attitude, de peur qu'il ne redevienne comma avant.

« Je dois aller voir les Aurors, mon patron et l'autre incapable. Faut aussi que j'aille chez moi pour voir dans quel état c'est. Au fait, à qui est cette chemise ? » Demanda t-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

« A mon ex. » Répondit Hermione

« Ok, bon ben, à toute à l'heure… Oh, une dernière chose : je suppose que c'est toi qui m'a déshabillé hier soir. J'espères que le spectacle t'a plus » Déclara t-il en lui adressant un sourire moqueur alors qu'elle rougissait comme une pivoine.

« Mmm… oui plutôt » Lui répondit-elle en souriant, ce qui le déstabilisa quelque peu.

Une fois que Drago fut partit, Hermione et Léo descendirent travailler dans la librairie, à la grande joie du petit. A onze heure, Ginny débarqua dans le magasin, bien décidée à savoir comment son amie avait sut pour Lucius Malfoy. La jeune fille ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence de la petite tête blonde que suivait son amie partout. Hermione entraîna son amie et Léo dans sa bibliothèque afin d'avoir un peu de tranquillité. Elle savait qu'elle devait s'expliquer mais pour où commencer ? Quand Ginny pris place à la grande table, elle remarqua deux yeux bleu-gris que la faxait avec attention.

« C'est qui lui ? » Demanda Ginny à son amie.

« Euh… Ben… Ginny je te présente Léo » Déclara Hermione quelque peu gênée. Elle savait que son amie tout comme le reste des Weasley détestait les Malfoy.

« Léo… comme le soi-disant… » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un plop l'interrompit.

« Hermione … Oh Weasley ! » S'étonna Drago Malfoy qui venait d'arriver.

« Que ce passe t-il ? » Demanda Hermione pendant que Ginny regardait successivement le père et le fils avec la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise.

« J'ai besoin de Léo pour faire un nouveau test de paternité. Le ministère veux vérifier s'il est bien mon fils. Ils soupçonnent que je l'ai enlevé quelque part. Et vu l'état de mon appart, je retrouve pas l'ancien certificat. J'ai une tonne de papier administratif à remplir et ils veulent que je le baptise dans la semaine afin de tout régulariser. D'ailleurs, tu veux bien me signer ça ? » Déclara t-il en lui tendant un parchemin sans se préoccuper de la présence de l'autre jeune fille.

Hermione parcouru le parchemin et se retrouva presque dans le même état que Ginny en voyant Drago.

« Tu .. tu veux que je sois sa … Pourquoi ?» Commença t-elle sous le choc.

« C'est le seul moyen pour que tu ais des droits sur lui, au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose » Affirma Drago, un peu gêné par la présence de la jeune Weasley.

« Mais… » Tanta Hermione après avoir signé quand même.

« On s'expliquera plus tard. Vu l'heure, je verrais manger Léo et je te le ramène pour la sieste. » Déclara Drago en récupérant son fils et le parchemin avant de transplaner.

« Je ne le comprendrais jamais » Pensa Hermione à voix haute, d'un air rêveur.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu trafique avec la famille MALFOY Tu m'envoie arrêter le père en me donnant l'adresse du fils, et je retrouve avec le petit dernier de la famille en train de jouer à la dînette. C'est quoi ce bordel, et comment la fouine peut-elle transplaner chez toi. » S'énerva la rouquine.

« Ginny, calme-toi, s'il te plait. Je vais t'expliquer mais c'est une longue histoire et elle est un peu compliquée. Moi-même, je ne suis plus sûre de tout comprendre » Commença Hermione.

Alors que Ginny se calmait, Hermione commença à lui raconter ce qui c'était passé durant les dix derniers jours. Elle lui parla de sa rencontre avec Léo, puis avec Drago et de la semaine de baby-sitting. Elle mentionna le comportement des plus étrange de Drago puis elle lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé la veille en évitant de s'attarder sur la vie personnelle du jeune homme. Elle ne lui parla pas non plus des sentiments contradictoires qu'il éprouvait pour elle et de son attitude de ce matin. Au fur et à mesure du récit, Ginny était de plus en plus abasourdie.

« Et c'est quoi le papier qu'il t'a fait signer ? » Demanda Ginny après un moment de silence.

« Je vais être la marraine de Léo. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il veut que j'ai des droits sur son fils » Expliqua Hermione.

« Et tu as signé, mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Tu viens de t'enchaîner à vie à cette famille de démons » S'indigna Ginny.

« Ecoute, Drago n'est pas comme son père, il n'a jamais voulu être Mangemort, il a refusé la mission de Voldemort, ce qui aurait pu lui apporter bien des ennuis. De plus, son fils l'a profondément changé. » Plaida Hermione.

« Et ça te suffit pour oublier sept ans d'injure et de mépris ? » Demanda Ginny.

« Je n'ai jamais été rancunière, et pour moi, il n'est plus la même personne » L'informa la brunette.

« De toute façon, c'est ta vie privée. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour les accepter. Après tout, tu ne devrais pas les voir souvent, il suffit juste que l'autre abruti reste en vie et tu m'auras pas son gosse sur les bras» Se rassura la rouquine

« Comment vont Harry et Ron ? » Demanda Hermione afin de changer de sujet.

« Ah oui, je devais t'en parler en arrivant, mais avec tout ça, j'ai oublié. Ils t'attendent pour manger au Chaudron Baveur. Je ne peux pas vous accompagner, car avec l'histoire d'hier soir, j'ai un travail monstre. D'ailleurs il faudra que tu passes à mon bureaux pour une déposition officielle » Répondit Ginny.

« Je passerais le plus rapidement possible » Assura la jeune femme avant qu'elles ne se séparent.

Ginny transplana au ministère de la magie alors qu'Hermione prévenait Steph de sa sortie afin que si Drago revenait avant elle, il sache où elle se trouve. Elle se rendit rapidement à son rendez-vous, car il était déjà midi passé et retrouva les garçons attablés à la terrasse du Chaudron Baveur. Mais elle constata qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls car un troisième jeune homme était présent à leur table. Ce fut Harry qui remarqua sa présence en premier et qui se leva pour l'accueillir.

« Salut Mione, je suis content que tu ais put venir. On ne t'attendait plus » La salua son ami en lui faisant la bise.

« Désolé, ma discussion avec Ginny s'est un peu éternisée et elle à presque oublier de me dire que vous étiez là » Expliqua Hermione.

« C'est pas grave, le principal, c'est que tu soit là » Assura le rouquin en l'embrassant à son tour.

« Au fait, je te présente Steve Blodd, le nouveau poursuiveur de l'équipe » Poursuivit Harry.

« Enchantée, je suis Hermione Granger » Se présenta le jeune fille en lui serrant la main.

« Je sais, tes amis m'on beaucoup parlé de toi » Assura Steve, tout sourire.

Ils se réinstallèrent tous les quatre à table, Hermione entre Steve et Harry. Ils commandèrent puis commencèrent à discuter de chose et d'autres. Le nouveau essayait de parler exclusivement avec elle et les deux autres faisaient semblant de ne rien voir, en parlant entre eux. Le jeune homme à côté d'elle était plus mignon, brun aux yeux noisettes, à la carrure athlétique et paraissait assez cultivé mais il agaçait Hermione qui tentait de le cacher. La jeune fille avait bien compris le manège de ses deux amis qui essayait encore de jouer les entremetteurs. Mais elle trouvait le jeune homme un peu trop collant et pas du tout son type. Alors qu'il avait déjà reproché sa chaise d'elle et posé sa main sur le dossier de sa chaise, un autre jeune homme blond, un peu plus loin, observait la scène d'un œil désapprobateur.

Drago, qui venait d'arriver avec Léo, se pencha sur son fils et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille en lui montrant la jeune fille. Le petit garçon se dirigea calmement vers sa bébé sétter et sans que personne ne l'ai vraiment remarqué entre les tables, il se plaça à côté d'Hermione et lui tira sur la manche.

« Maman ! » Appela t'il.

Harry, sous le choc, avait recraché son jus de citrouille, Ron avait lâché sa fourchette et Steve avait froncé les sourcils. Hermione, elle, s'était tourné calmement vers l'enfant en souriant et l'avais pris sur ses genoux.

« Léo, tu ne peux pas m'appeler comme ça, je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi. » Déclara la jeune fille.

« Papa, il à dit vouii » Se justifiant l'enfant, visiblement très heureux, alors qu'Hermione essayait de se remettre de la nouvelle.

« Hermione ! » Appelèrent d'une même voix Harry et Ron qui attendaient une explication.

« Euh, je vais vous expliquer mais avant, je dois régler quelque chose. Je reviens tout de suite » Affirma t-elle vraiment mal à l'aise. « Léo, où est ton père ? » Poursuivit Hermione.

« Là ! » Désigna l'enfant du doigt.

Hermione se leva avec Léo dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le jeune qui semblait l'attendre à une certaine distance. Sûrement pour éviter que les deux autres ne le reconnaissent.

« C'est toi qui lui as dit de m'appeler maman ? » Demanda Hermione, nerveuse.

« Oui. C'est qui l'autre avec Potter et Weasley ? » Se renseigna t-il

« Un ami à eux qu'il viennent de me présenter. Mais pourquoi tu as dit ça à Léo ? » Poursuivit Hermione.

« Parce qu'il à besoin d'une maman et que c'est toi qu'il à choisit. Pourquoi il te collait comme ça, tu sort avec lui ? » Demanda Drago, visiblement jaloux.

« Non, mais visiblement les garçons ont décidé de jouer à cupidon » L'informa Hermione de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à cette conversation.

« Et il te plait ? » Continua Drago.

« Non, mais si tu continus à poser ce genre de question, je vais finir par croire que tu es jaloux » Déclara Hermione avec un sourire moqueur.

« C'est le cas » Affirma Drago, avant de passer sa main derrière la nuque de la jeune fille qui se tenait en face de lui, et de l'embrasser sensuellement.

Elle répondit automatiquement au baiser et s'abandonna complètement à cette douce caresse. Léo, toujours dans ses bras, les regarda avec un grand sourire. Drago, finit par se détacher et continua comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'Hermione remettait doucement les pieds sur terre.

« Je suis passé chez Strand pour régler mes comptes avec elle et récupérer les affaires de Léo. Je repasses vous voir dès que je peux. Mon patron m'a donné ma journée mais je dois encore passer voir les Aurors pour mon témoignage. » S'expliqua t-il en lui passant la lanière du sac sur l'épaule.

Il déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres et transplana en la laissant planté là, complètement ahurit. Toujours rêveuse, elle retourna vers ses amis en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres avec sa main libre. Quand elle arriva à table, les trois garçons la regardait avec étonnement.

« Euh… les garçons, je vous présente Léo Malfoy, le fils de Drago » Déclara Hermione d'une voix timide.

« Tu veux dire que le mec qui vient de t'embrasser était la fouine !» S'emporta Ron.

« Oui » Confirma Hermione d'une voix joyeuse.

« Et t'es contente ! Non mais t'es complètement malade ! » Hurla Ron

« Ron, calme toi. Tu nous fais remarquer. Hermione je crois que tu nous doit une explication, car je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas. » Demanda Harry calmement.

La jeune fille dut donc repartir dans une explication, mais encore plus détaillée sur certain points à cause de ce qu'il venait de se produire. A la fin de son récit, les garçons avaient du mal à se faire à l'idée, et elle les laissa y réfléchir.

Quand elle rentra chez elle, au environ de deux heures et demie, elle réinstalla les affaires de Léo dans la chambre verte qu'elle lui avait préparé une semaine avant et le coucha. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'histoire car il était exténué puisqu'elle ne le couchait pas aussi tard normalement. Une fois seule dans le salon, elle repensa au baiser de Drago et attendit son retour avec impatience car elle voulait avoir une conversation avec lui.

« _Quelle journée bizarre, quand même. En premier, il ne m'en veux pas pour le Vérisératum, ensuite il est gentil, après il me fait devenir la marraine de Léo et maintenant, il m'embrasse. Qu'es-ce qu'il lui arrive ? A t-il décidé d'oublier mes origines ? On dirait bien ! En tout cas, j'espères » _Pensa Hermione.

* * *

N/A : vous avez pensez quoi de ce chapitre ? Les choses avancent en tout cas ! 


	6. Un avenir merveilleux

**Titre** : Pour l'amour d'un enfant

* * *

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Rating**: K

**Résumé** : Hermione, 20 ans se promène dans les rues du chemin de Traverse où elle rencontre Léo, 2 ans et perdu.

**Note : **Profitez bien de ce chapitre, car c'est le dernier ! J'ai passé toute la journée pour ce chapitre, alors j'espères qu'il vous plairas. Il fallait bien que je me dépêche, j'ai quelques revieweuse très exigeante (les concernée se reconnaîtrons, j'en suis certaine.)

**Dédicace** : Chapitre dédié a Lisylys car c'est grâce à une de ses fic (Ma perle) que j'ai pensé à écrire cette histoire. De plus elle insiste toujours pour avoir la suite. Alors la voilà et j'espères que tu aimeras.

* * *

RAR : 

**Lisalune : **Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à ta review avant, mais je l'ai reçu après avoir posté le chapitre 5. En effet, j'était plutôt à court d'idée pour cette fic, et c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a que six chapitre. Si j'avais su qu'elle plairait autant, je l'aurais plus développé. Mais au départ, s'était juste une idée en l'air que j'ai écrite en attendant de retrouver l'inspiration pour ma fic principale. Pour Terry Boot, ça fait vraiment une grosse boulette, en plus dans mon autre histoire j'ai déjà fait le même genre de connerie en mettant Padma Patil à Serpentard au lieu de Serdaigle. Honte à moi, il faudrait vraiment que je relises mes classiques. Désolé aussi pour le Vériseratum, mais à force de lire des fanfic, j'ai tendance à me mélanger les crayons. En tout cas merci pour ta review, tu relève de plus en plus de phrase que tu aimes bien, donc je suppose que l'histoire te plait. Kiss

**Sammy297** : voilà le nouveau, j'espères qu'il apparaîtra aujourd'hui (le 19) comme je l'ai promis car il faut toujours attendre un bout de temps avant qu'ils soient visible. Kiss et merci.

**Arwenjane** : voilà enfin le dernier chapitre et la boucle est bouclée. Je me suis supassé car j'ai écrit six chapitres en six jours. Je me suis lancée dans une nouvelle histoire mais ce n'est pas une drago/hermione et je sais qu'elle ne plaira pas autant que celle-là, mais ça me trottait dans la tête ! merci pour ton petit message et j'espères que tu aimeras cette fin. Kiss

**Titi-anaelle-malfoy** : retour de drago et fin de l'histoire pour ce chapitre. En espérant que ça te plaise. Kiss

**Semine** : voilà la suite, mais aussi la fin, j'espères que tu ne seras pas trop deçue. Merci pour ta gentille review. Kiss

**Lilytyty** : si ginny est aussi perspicace, c'est parce qu'elle a déjà des doute et parce qu'elle sait que l'enfant de Malfoy s'appel Léo. En tout cas, ton message m'a fait super plaisir car je ne pensait pas, quand j'ai eu l'idée de cette petite histoire, qu'elle plairait autant. Kiss et bonne lecture.

**Jorajho** : voilà la suite qui je l'espères te plairas aussi. Kiss

**Ewilan59** : et oui, c'est déjà la fin. Et encore, j'avais même prévu de la faire plus courte ! j'espères que tu aimeras. Kiss

**Hermylove** : voilà la fin alors bonne lecture, kiss et merci

**Lowrana** : et oui, éo et drago sont de vrai petit serpentard, bien machiavéliques ! bonne lecture pour cette fin qui te plaira, j'en suis sûre, enfin presque ! kiss

**Agrippine57** : je suis fière de mon petit « maman » ça à fit fureur, tout le monde à adoré ! par contre, si tu es accro as ma fic, il va falloir te sevrer car c'est déjà la fin ! kiss

**Loli** : merci, ce compliment me va droit au cœur. Kiss

**Bloody** : si je poste aussi vite, c'est pour remercier toutes mes revieweuses car pour cette fic j'ai reçu un nombre hallucinant de message. Et puis comme les chapitres étaient déjà écrit, autant vous en faire profité. Kiss

**Sam malfoy** : et oui, c'est déjà la fin mais j'en ai deux autres de commencée donc pour lemoment, pas de nouvelle drago/hermione : je cherche encore une idée dans ma petite tête. lol biz

**Violette** : voilà la suite et j'espères qu'elle te plairas. En ce qui concerne changement de vie, je vais te répondre ici : pour le journal, tu trouve que les idées sont décousu mais normalement ça devait apparaître sous forme d'énumération, mais les tirets ne sont pas apparut. J'ai mis longtemps avant de trouver comment faire pour les dialogue aussi d'ailleurs. Dans les chapitre qui suive, je met des points devant les tirets, et après (vers la fin), j'utilise les guillemets. La disparition des tirets est un gros problème de ce site, je trouve. Sinon, pour les caractère de mes perso, j'avais envie d'un drago plus gentil, je sais que c'est pas trop lui même, mais bon. Et puis c'était ma première fic, alors soit un ti'peu indulgente. Selon ma bêta-reader, je m'améliore au fil des chapitre, alors j'espères ne plus trop te décevoir. Kiss et bonne lecture

**Elliotnaiss** : te suicide pas, voilà la suite ! et puis si t'es plus là, ben tu connaîtra pas la fin et moi j'aurais pas ma tite review. Kiss et bonne lecture.

**Meli-melo** : voilà la fin alors bonne lecture, kiss et merci.

**CrazyBeBee** : je constate que tu aimes vraiment l'histoire, ça fait plaisir ! en tout cas bonne lecture, kiss et merci

**Draco-tu-es-a-moi** : mais y'a que des exigeante ici ! bonne lecture. Kiss

**Wendy Malfoy** : et non l'autre il a rien dit ! de toute façon il à rien à dire ! na . kiss et bonne lecture

**Jay** : tu vs pouvoir savoir si tout ce passe bien pour le petit trio. Kiss

**Elaviel** : salut le jedi, t'es remise ? en tout cas voilà la fin alors bonne lecture. Kiss

**Une fan du couple Dray Mione** : un peu long ton pseudo, mais très parlant ! voilà la suite, qui j'espères te plaira. Kiss et merci

**Amy Keira** : voilà la fin alors bonne lecture, kiss et merci

**Lumiere d'Earendil** : j'espères que ce chapitre aussi, tu le trouvera aussi génial que les autre. Kiss

**Isa-Syn** : et pas touche à mon pti léo, il zozote mais c'est pas sa faute (ben oui c'est la mienne !) il est petit encore le pauvre ! le coup du maman tou le monde à aimé, je crois et moi aussi en l'écrivant. Kiss et bonne lecture.

**NOTE** : si vous avez posté une review après le 19 à 21h30, désolé, mais ce chapitre était déjà partit. Alors m'en veuillez pas. kiss

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : **Un avenir merveilleux

Hermione avait attendu que Léo finisse sa sieste en lisant un livre sur le canapé du salon et en descendant de temps en temps pour voir si tout ce passait bien dans la boutique. Léo s'était réveillé aux alentours de quatre heures et Hermione lui avait préparé son goûté avant de jouer avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas sortir de peur de manquer le retour de Drago et de rater l'occasion de s'expliquer avec lui. Léo se faisait un plaisir d'appeler Hermione, maman, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, et elle le laissait faire, vu que son père avait l'air d'accord avec l'idée.

Drago arriva à six heures, comme à son habitude, sauf que cette fois-ci, il avait un sac avec lui. Hermione qui se trouvait avec Léo dans sa chambre, était en train de jouer avec lui et, n'avait pas entendu le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un arrivant en transplanant. Drago monta donc dans les appartements de la jeune femme, posa son sac dans le vestibule et trouva Léo en train de rire sous les assauts de chatouille d'Hermione. Il les regarda un moment, puis manifesta sa présence.

« J'ignorais que tu lui avais fait une chambre. Je comprends mieux cette histoire de petits dragons dont il me parlait sans cesse. » Déclara Drago, en faisait sursauter Hermione.

« Oh, je voulais qu'il se sente alaise ici » Expliqua t-elle en se relevant.

« En tout cas, elle va lui servir maintenant » Répondit Drago.

« Comment ça ? » L'interrogea Hermione.

« Ben, il a plus de baby-sitter, donc j'ai pensé que tu continuerais à le garder. Enfin, si tu veux pas… » Commença le beau blond, en sachant très bien comment elle allait réagir.

« Bien sûr que je veux bien continuer à le garder » S'exclama vivement Hermione.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais » Se moqua t-il.

Impatiente de mettre les choses au clair avec lui, Hermione amena Léo au salon et lui mit la fin du Roi Lion avant d'entraîner Drago dans la cuisine.

« Bon, tu m'as promis quelques explications, alors j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu m'as choisit comme marraine de Léo » Demanda Hermione alors qu'ils prenaient place autour de la table.

« C'est simple, Léo te considère comme sa mère et s'il m'arrive quelque chose, tu pourras en avoir la garde. De plus, tu dois bien te douter que la liste des marraines potentielles était assez réduite. » Expliqua le jeune homme.

« Mmm, et le parrain, c'est qui ? » Questionna Hermione.

« Un cousin éloigné que mon père à banni de la famille parce qu'il n'adhérait pas à ses idées. Il s'appel Tommy Malfoy, a 29 ans et habite à Oxford. C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ? » Demanda Drago.

« Euh… sinon comment c'est passée ta visite au ministère ? » Voulu t-elle savoir.

« Un bordel monstre, des tas de personne à voir, et pleins de papier à signer. Mais tout est réglé, j'attends la réponse de Tommy par hibou et la cérémonie de baptême aura lieu samedi au ministère. Pour le procès de mon père, on est convoqué tous les deux pour témoigner » Expliqua Drago.

« Ok. Et ton père, il est au courant pour Léo ? »

« Je ne pense pas mais j'ai bien l'intention lui dire » Assura Drago.

« Oui ... » Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi dire, il se comportait comme si ils n'avaient pas échangé de baiser et elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet à cause de son caractère.

« Bon, si c'est tout ce que tu veux savoir, on va y aller. Il faut encore que je nous trouve une chambre et que je fasse manger Léo » Déclara Drago en se levant.

« Comment ça trouver une chambre, tu ne rentre pas chez toi ? » L'interrogea Hermione.

« Avec tout le temps que j'ai passé au ministère, je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger mon appartement. Je suis passé voir dans quel état c'était et j'en ai pour un bout de temps à tout ranger, donc ce soir, on dort à l'hôtel. » Expliqua t-il.

« J'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de me manipuler. » Affirma Hermione en souriant.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda innocemment Drago.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle et que je ne vous laisserais pas dormir à l'hôtel. Donc tu vas dans le salon, découvrir les joies de la télé avec ton fils, pendant que je fais à manger. Léo dormira dans sa chambre et toi sur le canapé. Tu verras il est très confortable » Assura la jeune femme.

« Ton lit me convenait très bien hier. »

« Oui mais ce soir, c'est moi qui dors dedans » Assura la jeune femme.

« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre » Déclara t-il avant de sortir de la cuisine.

C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'Hermione se mis à préparer le repas du soir : des pâtes à la carbonara. De son côté, Drago avait suivi le conseil d'Hermione et regardait le télé avec son fils. Une fois le repas près, les garçons prirent place autour de la table. Léo avait la même chaise que tout le monde, sauf qu'Hermione en avait allongé les pattes par magie afin qu'il soit au niveau de son assiette.

Le repas avait été assez silencieux, seulement ponctué pas les remarques de Léo. Après le repas, Drago donna un bain à son fils pendant qu'Hermione rangeait la cuisine. A huit heure et quart, la terreur était prête pour aller au lit mais surtout pour son histoire. Léo les avait entraîné tous les deux dans sa chambre afin de bien leur faire comprendre que ses deux parents devaient s'occuper de lui. Ils s'étaient donc installés sur le petit lit, Léo entre eux deux et Hermione avait entamé sa lecture. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle ferma le livre et installa Léo sous les couverture. Après un petit bisou chacun, ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce quand Léo parla.

« Papa, tu fais un bizou à maman ochi ? » Demanda t-il

Hermione avait viré au rouge mais Drago qui regardait son fils en souriant se tourna vers elle et l'attrapa par la taille. Encore une fois, il l'avait embrassé sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre à ce baiser qu'elle attendait depuis qu'il était rentré. Après quelques instant d'échange passionné, il la relâcha et se tourna vers son fils.

« Comme ça » Lui demanda t-il.

« Viiii »

« Allez, bonne nuit, terreur. A demain ».

Il sortirent et Drago ferma la porte avant de se diriger vers le salon où Hermione le suivit tout en réfléchissant. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé sans un mot, aucun des deux ne savait vraiment quoi dire et chacun attendait un geste ou une parole de la part de l'autre

« _Pourquoi, il réagit comme ça ? Il ne m'a pas embrassé de la soirée et sur simple demande de Léo, il le fait. Il en eut l'occasion plus d'une fois alors que nous étions seuls mais il m'ignore. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il agit comme ça. »_Pensa Hermione

« Je peux te poser une question personnelle ? » Demanda alors Hermione.

« Je t'écoute. » Répondit Drago, heureux qu'elle se décide enfin.

« Serais-tu prêt à sacrifier ton bonheur pour celui de ton fils ? » Interrogea Hermione en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Bien sûr que je le ferais, je me suis promis qu'il aurait une enfance heureuse, et je ferais tout pour ça. » Déclara t-il très sérieusement. « Mais pourquoi cette question ? » S'inquiéta t-il.

« Pour rien. Je vais te chercher de quoi t'installer sur le canapé » Lâcha t-elle en se levant rapidement pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Drago n'avait pas réagit tout de suite, car il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il la retrouva dans sa chambre en train de sortir une couverture de son armoire. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence mais quand elle se retourna, il constata que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Qu'es ce tu as ? » Demanda t-il en s'approchant.

« Rien » Répondit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

« Et tu pleures souvent pour rien ? Explique-moi pourquoi tu réagis comme ça. Je ne comprends pas » Demanda t-il.

Hermione ferma les yeux un court instant, prit une profonde inspiration, puis se décida à parler. Après tout, si elle voulait que les choses soient clairs, il fallait qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle ressentait.

« C'est simple, je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser avec toi. Tu m'embrasses, l'instant d'après tu m'ignores et j'ai l'impression que tu fais ça uniquement pour faire plaisir à Léo. Je n'ai pas envie que tu joues avec moi et mes sentiments. Je comprends parfaitement que tu veuilles donner une vie stable à Léo, mais si tu ne ressens rien pour moi, je ne pourrais pas remplir ce rôle. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux. » Explique Hermione avec véhémence.

« Pourtant, je pensais avoir été clair dans mes intentions. Tu sais tout sur mon passé, et je t'ai dis que je ne t'en voulais pas, et au contraire, je trouve que c'est même mieux ainsi. Ensuite, je t'ai fait devenir la marraine de Léo, de façon à ce que tu ais une existence légale dans sa vie, en plus de ta présence auprès de lui, qui je l'espères durera. Je t'ai avoué que j'étais jaloux, je t'ai embrassé et comme tu me l'as fait toi-même remarquer, je me suis arrangé pour rester ici ce soir. Avec tout ça, je ne pensais pas que tu avais encore des doutes sur ce que je voulais. Et si je suis un peu distant, c'est peut être parce que j'attends un signe de ta part, car si je sais ce que je veux, je n'ai aucunes idées de ce que toi tu veux » Argumenta Drago à la grande surprise d'Hermione.

« Et qu'es-ce que tu veux exactement ? » Demanda t-elle, émue en se rapprochant de lui.

« Je veux que tu partages ma vie et celle de Léo mais pas seulement pour lui faire plaisir. J'ai essayer de lutter au début, mais moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Mais la question est de savoir ce que toi tu veux ? » Voulu savoir Drago.

« Je veux que toi et Léo fassiez partit de ma vie » Affirma t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine et se laissèrent tomber sur le lit où ils firent l'amour avec passion. Ils discutèrent ensuite un moment, blottit dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de se lancer porter dans les méandres du sommeil.

« Je t'aime » Murmura Drago.

« Je t'aime aussi, Drago » Déclara Hermione.

Ils furent réveillés, le lendemain matin, par Léo qui était venu sauter sur leur lit. Ils restèrent un moment au lit, à profiter de cette nouvelle unité familiale, puis se levèrent afin d'aller travailler.

« Hermione, tu compte faire quoi pour tes amis ? » Demanda Drago alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuné.

« J'aimerais leur dire le plus rapidement possible. Ron et Ginny risque de mal le prendre, mais je suis sûre que quand ils te connaîtront, vous deviendrez amis. Pour Harry, ça devrait bien ce passer, il est plutôt calme et compréhensible. Par contre, ça risque de faire un choc à Ginny car, contrairement aux garçons, elle ne se doute de rien » Expliqua Hermione

« Tu pourrais essayer de les réunir ce midi, comme hier et on leur expliquera ensemble » Demanda Drago.

« Tu es drôlement pressé on dirait. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je préfères aussi mettre les choses au clair le plus rapidement possible »

« J'ai 20 ans de bonheur à rattraper, alors maintenant que je suis heureux, je n'ai pas l'intention de le cacher. Je veux profiter de la vie » Déclara Drago.

« Et moi, je ferais tout mon possible pour te rendre heureux. Retrouve moi ici, à midi, et on iras trouver mes amis ensemble. » Affirma t-elle en s'asseyant sur ses genoux avant de l'embrasser.

Drago passa donc sa matinée au ministère pendant qu'Hermione et Léo étaient à la librairie en train de ranger des livres. Elle avait réussit à convaincre ses amis de la retrouver à midi au Chaudron Baveur, mais elle était stressée à l'idée qu'ils le prennent mal. Comme à son habitude, Drago fut ponctuel et ils partirent tous les trois vers leur rendez-vous. Drago portait Léo en appuis sur sa hanche droite et avait passé son bras gauche autour de la taille d'Hermione qui marchait près de lui.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la terrasse du Chaudron Baveur, Harry, Ron et Ginny se trouvaient déjà là, en train de discuter. Visiblement, les garçons avaient déjà parlé à Ginny, car elle ne fut pas surprise de les voir arriver comme ça. L'ambiance était plutôt tendue quand ils s'installèrent à table, et personne n'osa commencer la discussion. Léo, regardait les cinq adultes autour de lui avec attention et se demandait pourquoi personne ne parlait

« BOO ! » Cria soudainement Léo avant de rire bruyamment face à la tête des adultes qui avait sursauté en sortant de leur transe.

Ils finirent par sourire, l'enfant de deux ans venait de détendre l'atmosphère d'un seul coup et finalement, les explications commencèrent. Seule Ginny restait plutôt silencieuse, vers la fin du repas, elle quitta la table et transplana avec les larmes aux yeux en lançant un regard blessé à Hermione, puis à Harry.

« Mais qu'es-ce qu'elle a ? » Demanda le jeune homme à sa meilleure amie.

« Oh, je n'avais pas pensé que ça pourrait lui faire de la peine » S'exclama Hermione.

« Tu peux t'expliquer Mione, car je vois pas ce qui aurait pu la blesser. » L'interrogea Harry.

« Tu es vraiment aveugle, Harry. Tu n'a jamais remarqué comment Ginny était triste à la naissance d'Arthur, ou à celle des jumeaux et des jumelles. Tous ces frères ont des enfants, et elle aussi voudrait en avoir. Je pense que d'un côté, elle était soulagée que je n'en ai pas non plus et qu'avec l'arrivée soudaine de Léo, ça lui a rappelé que votre couple stagnait. Elle m'en parle souvent et dit qu'elle t'attendra le temps qu'il faudra mais elle en souffre beaucoup. Elle a besoin d'une preuve d'amour, Harry. Elle t'a attendu pendant sept ans et maintenant que vous êtes ensemble depuis presque quatre ans, elle a envie de se fixer, c'est normal » Expliqua Hermione d'une voie triste.

« Oui, mais je ne voulais pas la brusquer, ça fait longtemps que je veux la demander en mariage, mais j'ai jamais osé. » Se défendit Harry.

« Attends Potter, tu veux dire qu'après quatre ans, tu ne lui a jamais parlé de mariage ou d'avoir des enfants » S'exclama Drago.

« Ben non » Déclara Harry avec une mine dépitée.

« Tu l'aimes ?» Demanda Drago.

« Bien sûr, c'est la femme de ma vie » S'indigna Harry.

« Alors prouves lui. Tu vas la voir tout de suite, tu la demande en mariage et tu lui fait un bébé sur-le-champ. Mais tu sais peut-être pas comment on fait, je peux t'expliquer si tu veux ! » Se moqua Drago.

« Ca ira, mais je crois que je vais vous laisser, j'ai une demande en mariage à faire. Merci Malfoy » Déclara Harry en souriant

« Mais de rien Potter » Répondit Drago en souriant aussi.

« Vous pourriez peut-être vous appeler par vos prénom, tous les trois » Se risqua Hermione

« NON ! » Répondirent-ils en cœur

« Au moins vous êtes d'accord là dessus » Affirma la jeune femme en se disant que les choses semblaient s'arranger et que même s'ils s'appeler par leurs nom de famille, l'ambiance était plutôt amicale.

Ils se séparèrent et chacun retourna à ses occupations. Le soir venu, Drago et Léo emménagèrent définitivement chez Hermione qui en fut ravie. Les choses allaient vite mais ils étaient sûr d'eux et Drago semblait plus heureux que jamais.

Le jugement de Lucius Malfoy arriva rapidement et Drago, Hermione et Léo s'y rendirent. Le jeune homme avait espérait que son père ferait une crise cardiaque quand il lui présenta son fils et sa petite amie, mais ce ne fut pas la cas. Il fut néanmoins jugé et condamné à subir le baiser du détraqueur, tout comme Bellatrix Lestrange dix jours plus tard et Peter Pettigrow à son tour.

A la mi-août, la petite famille assista au mariage des Potter. La jeune mariée arborait un sourire triomphant et sa main était posée sur un ventre qui ne tarderait pas à s'arrondir.

Le mariage suivant, fût celui de Drago et Hermione qui avaient décidé d'échanger leurs vœux à Poudlard. Dumbledore se fit une joie de les unir et la cérémonie se déroula dans la grande salle, avec tous les élèves et les anciens Griffondors. Hermione avait demandé à Ron de la conduire jusqu'à l'hôtel et Harry était le témoin de Drago tandis que Ginny était celle d'Hermione. Cette union, avait fait les gros titres pendant plusieurs jours car elle était la première entre Griffondor et Serpentard. De plus, Hermione était la première sorcière née de parent moldue a entrer dans la famille Malfoy.

En cadeau de mariage, Hermione reçu une magnifique maison de la part de Drago. Elle était tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Un grand jardin entourait une belle bâtisse blanche sur deux étages qui comprenaient quatre chambres avec salle de bain individuelle, salon, salle à manger, cuisine, bureau et une immense bibliothèque. En visitant la maison, Hermione choisit leur chambre et Léo en fit de même avec la sienne. Quand ils furent dans la troisième, Mme Malfoy se tourna vers son mari avec un grand sourire.

« Celle-là sera parfaite pour faire une nurseries » Affirma t-elle

« On a encore le temps, mais je te promets que ça sera la plus belle chambre de bébé que tu n'auras jamais vu » Déclara t-il.

« Tu sais, six mois, ça passe vite. On peut dire que c'est mon cadeau de mariage pour toi » Déclara t'elle en prenant la main de Drago et en la portant à son ventre.

« Tu… tu es … enceinte ? » Balbutia t-il

« Oui » Assura Hermione.

« Par Merlin, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire » Déclara t'il en la prenant dans ses bras et en la couvrant de baisers, alors que des larmes de bonheur coulaient sur ses joues

« C'est quoi l'enceinte ? » Intervint Léo

« Ca veut dire que tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur » Lui expliqua Hermione.

« Souette. Il est zou le bébé ? » Demanda t-il à ses parents

« Dans le ventre de maman. » Répondit son père.

« T'a mis le bébé dans ton zentre comment ? » Demanda Léo.

« Demande à ton père. » Répondit Hermione avant de se tourner vers son mari. « Bonne chance mon chéri » Encouragea t-elle en riant, avant de sortir de la pièce.

« Euh… »

Six mois plus tard, naissait Léa Malfoy, jolie brunette aux yeux bleus : un parfait mélange de ses deux parents. Léo adorait sa petite sœur, et avait reçu une promotion en passant d'assistant à bébé sétter, comme il aimait le dire.

* * *

N/A : Et voilà une fin heureuse pour une fic à l'eau de rose.

J'espères que ça vous aura plus ! kiss à tous et merci d'avoir partagé cette petite histoire avec moi.


End file.
